Draco Malfoy's Lily
by nicoleamari
Summary: Slytherin Pureblood, Haven Amaryllis is among the few Draco Malfoy call friend. But as dark forces swarm the castle, will Haven allow such dark forces into her heart as the battle for love and for loyalty stands in the way of any future she could have?
1. Chapter 1

_accio - summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance_

 _Haven Amaryllis_

Among the crowds of people, a head full of champagne coloured hair picked a determined path through the families milling around the Hogwarts Express, unaccompanied and seemingly on a mission. Haven Amaryllis guided her trolley around a family of red heads, barely noting the black haired boy in the middle, sticking out like a sore thumb, as she moved swiftly to the baggage area in hopes of securing a vacant compartment or booth aboard the train.

Entering the train, Haven became aware of Nyx, her slender Siamese loping alongside her as she picked through the compartments to her right and with a soft murmur of encouragement, the cat leaped up her arm and moved to curve around the top of her spine.

Loud voices spilled from several of the compartments, immediately warding off the blonde girl until she had let her gaze settle on an empty booth, stowing the small suitcase she had kept on her person, the green and silver robes inside the case, her affiliation with the school they would be arriving at, come sunset.

Haven stiffened as she felt a presence to her right and half turned before she smiled evenly at a fellow Slytherin, barely allowing the smile to reach any further than her lips when the usually curt boy returned the smile, a rare one, she acknowledged.

"Amaryllis. How was your summer?" The boy's pale eyes appraised her briefly but Haven did not shrink from his gaze nor did he adjust it. He had grown taller than she remembered, or maybe she had perceived him as shorter than he really was as she rarely came face to face with him. The upwards curve of his mouth indicated to Haven that she was indeed fixated on his face and she blinked quickly, dropping her eyes before remembering the question he had asked her.

"Fine, thank you. Rather uneventful more than what I had hoped. You?"

He sat down opposite her, folding his legs away under the table and she unconsciously shifted further towards the wall in an attempt to get away from him. It was quite ineffective and his eyes glinted like a snake's until he seemed to realise what she had said.

Something key in his expression vanished and if she had blinked, Haven knew she would have missed it. But the slight tautness that sent a twinge through his jaw, the way his pupils dilated and the way his shoulders tensed up did not go unnoticed by the blonde girl.

"Draco?" She asked and watched carefully as his eyes widened slightly as his name, his first name, rolled off of her tongue.

"It was boring. Mother and I went to visit relatives whilst Father worked." He did not want to speak any more on this subject and was saved from elaborating by the arrival of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Haven smiled weakly at Blaise, a formidable force, especially as he and Pansy were the Slytherin power couple. Pansy was nicer, though she had a mean streak. Haven had learnt during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson that Pansy had a soft spot for unicorns.

It humanised her in a way that had at first been a surprise to Haven, but Pansy had begun to make an effort with her not long after Haven had helped Draco Malfoy with his potions essay in mid fourth year and the two were fast friends. Pansy squeezed herself into the booth beside Haven and smiled brightly, the Asian girl's brown eyes were warm as they met Haven's.

"How was Italy?" Haven's tan skin had given her away and she rolled her eyes at Pansy.

"It's always beautiful there, I think I put on weight after eating so much gelati." Pansy poked her side with a slim finger and giggled softly.

"You haven't, don't wo- Blaise!" The dark skinned boy's fingers had brushed a raised up scar on the back of Pansy's hand and she flinched back.

Blaise's eyes flicked down and then they were moving, the train hissing away from the platform and it was if the prior conversation dissolved. Haven felt Nyx shifting slightly on her shoulders and let the cat slide down her arm and watched as the Siamese's eyes darted across the others at the table before she settled into sleep instantly. Haven envied the cat and her talent of near instant sleeping, anywhere, anytime. Haven glanced out the window, watching the greenery begin to flash past.

The others began talking quietly and Haven tuned them out, she cared not for the listless conversation. It was when the entire carriage went black that she snapped out of her dreamlike state. Pansy made a muffled noise and Haven sat fully upright as eventually the dark mists cleared and shared a look with Draco, who was suddenly alert.

"What just happened?" Draco asked, standing and Haven shrugged.

"Blaise?" Blaise had tensed and shook his head as Draco's cold eyes turned on him.

"Don't know." Pansy shook her head.

"Relax, boys. The lights went out is all. Come, Draco. We'll be at Hogwarts before you know it." Draco slouched back into his seat and suddenly he was alert, eyes focussed over Haven's head as her case toppled.

Haven's wand flashed and the suitcase slotted itself back in. Haven noticed Draco's eyes lingered before his pale eyes returned to hers.

"Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I thought I had to continue on for another two years." Haven rolled her eyes, she had heard this all last year, it was the same dribble.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy snapped out, resting her fingers on the curve of Blaise's wrist. Haven hummed softly under her breath before she spoke.

"Let's just say I don't think we'll be seeing him in Charms Class next year." Draco smirked, nudging her foot beneath the table and Haven sent him a shy smile. Blaise snorted, though whether it was about Haven's words or the interaction between Draco and Haven was unknown.

"Amused, Blaise? We'll see just who's laughing in the end." Draco said coldly and a slight shift in the baggage up above them caused Haven and Draco both to raise their eyes up, Haven dismissed the notion a moment later and focussed her attention on the argument that erupted between Pansy and Blaise, barely noticing when Draco's fingers brushed her hand and remained there until they reached Hogwarts.

When they disembarked, Draco hung behind in resistance.

"You three go on. I want to check something." Haven raised an eyebrow briefly at him before allowing Nyx to dart into her arms.

"I can wait-" Draco turned on her, everything about his posture screaming aggression but before he could speak, Haven flinched back, stopping his words.

"I'll be quick." He amended and shot her a soft smile making up for his previous slight. Haven huffed under her breath, Draco was being exceptionally obscure and the previously displayed aggression was out of character when he was nowhere near the usual cause of his fury. Haven, in the midst of brushing her fingers carelessly down a thestral's dark neck, paused.

Her mind pushed into action, realising several things at once; Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were murmuring quietly near her, Harry Potter nowhere to be found, the strange blackness in the train and then the movement of the baggage above her head on the train ride.

"Potter." She breathed, that was what Draco had had to take care of. Damn him. She turned on her heel, walking back towards the train station just as Draco exited the train, alone. He looked pleased with himself, she noticed and she also noted the blood drying on his knuckles. Haven gripped her wand as he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Haven. What's wrong?" Haven quirked a single eyebrow and briefly her eyes dropped to his knuckles and then back up to his eyes. Turning back around, she strode away from him, driving her point across. She didn't expect him to grab her, nor did she expect him to do it with such intensity that she was nearly jerked off her feet. He pulled her towards him and she almost smacked her chin on his chest, eyes simmering with rage as they slitted, like a cat's.

"Potter was eavesdropping on our conversation and is the reason my father is in Azkaban currently. I taught him a little lesson. Don't fear, he lives. For now." Haven scoffed.

"I don't care about Harry, I care if you get in trouble for fighting with another student." Pointing her wand at his knuckles, she soaked his hand in water then the forming bruises cleared with a muttered word. Giving Draco a smug look to which he laughed quietly, the two turned to get into the carriage to take them to Hogwarts.

At the gates, they were stopped. Flitwick, Filch and several other cloaked people descended upon them and Haven handed over her luggage when she was asked. Once she was given the go ahead, Haven turned to Draco to mutter that they were Aurors when she heard an agitated tone sneaking into his voice as he spoke with Filch.

"It's a not a cane, you cretin. It's a walking stick." Draco snapped and Filch's eyes narrowed at the slander.

"And what exactly would you be wanting with a walking stick?" The soft voice of the Head of Slytherin House startled Haven, Snape moved nearly soundlessly and cloaked in black, he was almost undetectable.

"It was his father's." Draco bristled and Haven let out an emphatic sigh, alerting Draco of her impatience as he returned the cane to his luggage, muttering darkly under his breath.

" _Is_ my father's. He's not dead." Draco snapped loudly at Snape who didn't so much as recoil.

"It's alright, Mr. Filch. I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy." Haven rolled her eyes, beginning the trek to the castle and eventually, a soft panting alerted her to Draco's presence to her right and she slowed down to allow them to walk side by side.


	2. Chapter 2

lumos - creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the wand's tip, like a torch

Haven Amaryllis

"Rosewood, griffin feather." Haven replied to Astoria Greengrass across the table from her. Astoria nodded.

"I had thought griffins were extinct. How remarkable." Haven avoided Astoria's weighted gaze as the other girl stared her down in her place beside Draco. He wasn't eating, nor was he bothering with any conversation, all traces of his earlier good mood in the carriage with her had vanished.

Haven stabbed at her pudding, the thick chocolate sauce spilling from the middle and she turned to Draco, remembering his love of dark chocolate that he so desperately hid from his friends. She held out the spoon and watched his eyes narrow in on it, the scent of the chocolate probably distracting him as well. He turned slightly, so their shoulders were level and he was no longer excluding himself from the otherwise quite jovial Slytherins.

Coaxing and bribing were not some of Haven's talents but Draco seemed to allow himself to be fed as she near shoved the mouthful of chocolate self saucing pudding in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully and Haven managed a moment of victory. She resumed eating herself and noted that he also began silently moving to dig into the pudding.

Whispering at the Gryffindor table brought her eyes up and narrowing as she caught sight of Harry Potter, bloodied nose, shirt and chin, with Luna Lovegood. Her elbow slammed into Draco's side, furious eyes burning into him but he didn't shrink from her gaze.

"I taught him a lesson." Haven gave him a long look before Dumbledore stood.

Haven stared at the Headmaster, he wasn't the most impressive man, though Gryffindors talked him up to be. She noticed his fingers then, stained black.

"Cursed." She muttered and Draco gave her a curious glance.

"Who is?" Haven's eyes slitted.

"Dumbledore." Draco stiffened, more noticeably than usual and lifted his fork to finish his cake when his sleeve slid down just enough- Haven let out a soft breath and Draco's eyes flicked to hers but she had already averted her eyes under the pretence she was staring down Hermione Granger, who was looking their way.

Draco had fixed his sleeve by the time Haven looked back towards him, but she had already seen it. The Dark Mark. That was what Draco had been doing this summer. Dumbledore began to speak and though she was distracted, Haven let herself dwell on the Headmaster's words, so as to distract her thoughts from Draco's misfortune.

"The very best of evenings to you! First off, please join me in welcoming the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn."

A large, untidy man stood, greeted by a smattering of applause and she saw Harry Potter start with recognition as he stared at the man.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master. Meanwhile the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts will be assumed by Professor Snape." Haven's mouth fell open and Pansy let out a hiss of what could have been disbelief.

"Snape?" Blaise hissed across the table, as a frowning Dumbledore attempted to gather an applause from the near silent students. A few other students joined in but otherwise, the hall was a graveyard.

"Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight. You have a right to know why." Haven raised a brow at the thinly disguised undertone to the headmaster's silky voice.

Haven began to rap her fingers against the curve of the table, off beat but it kept her busy as she waited out the storm of Dumbledore's speech.

"Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle."

Haven stopped tapping, her eyes flicking up, shocked, to look at the Headmaster. Draco was rigid beside her and when Haven let her hand drop, she caught his fingers briefly in his own and squeezed. He gripped her fingers tightly and when she went to release him, he didn't allow it, instead, lacing their fingers together.

"Today, of course, the world knows him by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Each day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle. But in the end, their greatest weapon remains... you." Haven stared at the Headmaster, this was a story she had heard many times but never had it impacted her as it was now.

Her orchid coloured eyes strayed from Dumbledore's solemn face to meet with Harry Potter's green ones. The Chosen One watched her intently, his eyes never leaving her face. Haven was startled, never had they interacted before, apart from the time she had given Hermione a hair from her head so that they could interrogate Draco in Second Year.

Tipping her head to the side, Haven analysed Harry Potter before the end of Dumbledore's speech caught their attention.

"Just something to keep in mind. Now, off to bed. Pip pip!" Pansy raised her eyebrows, she had been napping on Blaise's shoulder and paying Dumbledore no mind.

"That was quick." Haven rolled her eyes but knew better than to say anything spiteful back to her friend.

The Slytherin Common Room was usually scattered with people and as Haven and Pansy made their way up into their shared dormitory, Pansy caught sight of Millicent Bulstrode and with a sound that had Haven flinching away, hurried towards the other girl. Haven continued up to her dormitory, alone now. Daphne Greengrass and Victoria Nott glanced around and both girls smiled pleasantly at Haven, who returned the grin distractedly as she realised her luggage was not actually in the dormitory.

Before she could ask, Daphne spoke up.

"Haven, Professor Snape asked us to relocate your luggage to the Prefect's dormitories, apparently Poonima Shah isn't coming back so you were the one they selected to be Slytherin Prefect." Haven stared at her, startled.

"Really? Why did no one tell me?" Daphne shrugged.

"Snape didn't know till the train arrived that Poonima wasn't coming. Better hurry along, you'll want to get used to your new dormitory."

Haven smiled at the two before waving quickly and slipping back down the stairs, slamming into Draco as she came out of the doorway. He caught her shoulders gently.

"I was just coming to get you, did you hear, you're-" Haven nodded.

"The new Prefect. Daph just told me, trust me I'm as surprised as you are." Draco chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"Shah was right about the most bland person this side of Potter, I'm glad to have you keeping me company instead."

Haven paused, Draco Malfoy had just complimented her and he hadn't even realised it nor had he even dwelled on the fact, instead he took a set of stairs Haven had failed to notice, nor had she ever gone down them before. He stopped at the second door on the left, there was one more further down and then a smaller door at the end reading, _Head Prefect_. Haven followed Draco through the door into a larger room than she was prepared for.

There was a short corridor leading to a smaller version of the Slytherin Common Room. The doors on either side of the hallway were closed, and Draco pushed open the one on the right to reveal Haven's luggage, with Nyx licking her paws on the dark bottle green bedspread. Haven half-turned to speak to Draco, realising he was no longer standing next to her, she took her shoes off before padding over to Draco's doorway. His bedroom matched hers, quite simple with its theme of silver and green, though there were hints of Draco hidden throughout the room.

"What duties do we have as Prefects?" It had never occurred to Haven that she would ever be considered for Prefect duties, she didn't believe she really deserved it and wondered why in fact Snape had named her as Prefect. Snape, despite his frigid appearance, was actually one of her preferred teachers, Haven was one of the few who was actually proficient at potions and had even on occasion partnered with Hermione Granger, who was without doubt, the best witch in the year, though Snape would argue that Haven would better her in potions.

"A Prefect is a student who has been given extra authority and responsibilities by the Head of House. One male and one female student are chosen from each house in their fifth year to act as prefects, and would continue to be prefects in their sixth and seventh year until they leave school. Thus, there are approximately six prefects per house, and twenty-four prefects in the whole school at one time."

"Prefects patrol the corridors of the Hogwarts Express on the way to school and attend a meeting in a special prefects' carriage where they are instructed by the Head Boy and Girl. They also patrol hallways to ensure that other students are not breaking curfew. There is a bathroom with a large, pool-like bath on the fifth floor of Hogwarts Castle that is reserved for prefects and Quidditch captains. The password to this bathroom is "pine fresh"."

Haven blinked at the information overload and managed a crooked smile at Draco which he returned tiredly. "Haven. Can I ask that you allow me to patrol the upper corridors alone? I know we are supposed to do it together but I-" Haven spoke before she could stop herself.

"Haven. Can I ask that you allow me to patrol the upper corridors alone? I know we are supposed to do it together but I-" Haven spoke before she could stop herself.

"You have priorities to take care of?" Draco stiffened and Haven realised what she had said.

"You want to be Head Boy don't you?" Haven said, acting dense as she pushed the conversation on. Draco relaxed and nodded, jumping on the diversion to the previous topic. "Well I want to beat Potter at something." Haven laughed, "No fear. I don't think Harry will go for it. None of the Slytherins will vote for him and Ravenclaw will want one of

"Well I want to beat Potter at something." Haven laughed, "No fear. I don't think Harry will go for it. None of the Slytherins will vote for him and Ravenclaw will want one of their's. I don't think you need to be worried."

Draco shook his head. "Potter gets what Potter wants. Even if he has to beat Weasley for it. Granger won't bother with the responsibility, she's gonna submerge in school work for our final year." Haven

"Potter gets what Potter wants. Even if he has to beat Weasley for it. Granger won't bother with the responsibility, she's gonna submerge in school work for our final year." Haven leant against the doorway, arms folded as she watched him unpack his clothing.

"Were you telling the truth on the train? Will you really be not coming back?"

Draco paused and when he looked back up at her, the vulnerability in his eyes shocking her, not that she would display it, the Slytherin in her was stronger than all else.

"I-I don't know. My parents- my mother, she doesn't want me to return, she barely allowed me to return this year if not for my predicament."

Haven nodded.

"But what about what you want? Surely you have some say?" Draco shook his head and Haven got the feeling he probably didn't want to speak about this any longer, and so she smiled weakly.

"Never mind, I should probably go unpack and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled up at her, a gentle smile that tugged at Haven's heart before she slipped back to her own room, flicking the light on to announce her arrival to Nyx.


	3. Chapter 3

_nox - counter charm to the lumos charm_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Draco waited until warm light from Haven's room stopped filtering through into the hallway before he slipped out of his room. Soft breathing came from Haven's cracked open door but he muttered a sleeping charm, giving him some assurance as he silently made his way out, wand held close to his thigh, the muted glow the only light as he left the Slytherin Common Room.

The Room of Requirement was vast, furniture and an assortment of items littered the floor, pillars of stacked chairs and old storage cupboards rose like Muggle skyscrapers among piles of what Draco could only call junk. The Vanishing Cabinet, almost an exact replica of the one in Borgin and Burkes, was covered by a large sheet of dark fabric, which nearly caused him to sneeze when he yanked it down, dust fluttering into the air as the air currents swirled.

Staring up at the dark, rather ominous cabinet, Draco felt something well in the pit of his stomach, something he could only akin to fear weighing his shoulders. He had to do this, he was chosen for this, among others, he was the one. Not Pansy, not Crabbe or Goyle but him, with his father in Azkaban and Harry Potter probably watching his every move.

Draco had a plan, for now, but he didn't know how well he could execute it, Haven was smart, a lot smarter than she let on, as he discovered to his horror earlier, she had seen his mark, he was sure of it. He was going to use her, use her so well that with any luck, she wouldn't even realise what he was doing.

His father had taught him the Confundus Charm before he had been locked up, but Draco knew he had to bide his time, Haven was a powerful enough witch and surely someone would notice if she suddenly started being friendly with Harry Potter. But there was something in the way Potter looked at her that had given Draco the idea.

At dinner, they had made eye contact and Draco, having become quite good at reading people, had realised that Haven wasn't as invisible as she made herself. For the great Harry Potter seemed to be curious, if not quite interested in Haven and Draco needed that to work to his advantage if he was going to keep Potter from discovering his plan to kill Albus Dumbledore. And Haven, despite her preference to not participate in the more Slytherin way of playing with your food, was going to help him, whether she liked to be a pawn or not.

Potions class, though Draco hated Potions, proved to be the best chance. When Potter and Weasley stumbled in, to Slughorn's clear delight, Draco saw his first opening.

"Harry m'boy! I was beginning to worry! And I see we've brought someone with us..." Slughorn beamed as Weasley introduced himself with a glare in Potter's direction.

"Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace actually, so I probably should just be going-"

Draco sniggered loudly and Weasley lifted the corner of his mouth at Draco in a bland gesture. Draco decidedly removed his eyes from the duo, focussing instead on the potions bubbling in front of him.

"Now, as I was saying, I've prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be? Yes, Miss...?" Draco rolled his eyes, tuning Granger out again.

"That is Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world." Draco raised his gaze again as Haven stood up straighter next to him.

"It's rumoured to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste-" Hermione blushed darkly and Haven shook with silent laughter beside him, before Slughorn's eyes swept the group, eyes narrowing in on the two Slytherins.

"What was your name, Miss-?" Haven stiffened beside him before she spoke up quietly,

"Amaryllis sir." Slughorn nodded.

"Would you like to come up and tell us what you can smell from this potion?" Haven snuck a glance at Draco briefly as she slipped through the bunched Gryffindors to the front. She leaned in slightly, as not to allow any of the other potions to bubble up at her before she inhaled deeply.

"It smells like the wind when it's cold, and the air when it's hot and-" Haven went strangely silent, staring at the potion for a long moment.

"-And apples." She mumbled, returning to her place by Draco's side, high colour flushing her cheeks.

"Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."

Draco watched disinterestedly as Granger answered the rest of Slughorn's questions and was slightly surprised when a voice piped up beside him.

"That's liquid luck." Potter's eyes found Haven's face and Draco smirked as Potter gave Haven a smile, which she returned.

"Yes Miss Amaryllis. Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavours succeed... at least until the effects wear off."

There was a sourness in the smirk, Draco learnt as he was suddenly quite protective over Haven, who had kept mostly to herself for the first 3 years and then eventually been taken under the wing of Draco's group and she had become a quintessential part of Slytherin House. Draco was again interrupted from his thoughts by Slughorn's words.

"So. This is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck... to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook."

Excitement seemed to seize the class, who all surged forward to claim cauldrons and seats, pushing Haven before him, Draco nudged her into the desk next to Potter's and smirked at the surprised look she gave him as she began to set up, slightly bemused. Draco sat himself close enough to her to hear any conversation she made but far enough that Potter's 'posse' didn't think anything of it.

Standing, Draco walked past the lot of potions bubbling away under Slughorn's less than watchful eye as the Professor sauntered around the room jovially, his round belly jiggling as he guffawed at something Finnigan was doing, or not doing, Draco paused thoughtfully and heard the loud explosion he had expected from Finnigan's cauldron.

Haven laughed softly and Draco saw Potter sneak a look at her as her warm eyes watched Finnigan, her aura bright as she giggled at the Gryffindor's stupidity.

"Crush it. Don't cut it." Potter said quietly and Draco watched as Haven gave him a side glance as she pressed the flat of the blade to the bean and pushed it down, the dark liquid inside spurting out.

Tipping it in, Haven gave Potter a shy smile before she returned to her instructions. It seemed even Granger was struggling with the potion, which was odd, especially odd, but Potter seemed to be having no trouble at all. Draco watched him through narrowed eyes as the Gryffindor boy showed the page in the battered old book he had taken from the back of the classroom to Haven, who's eyebrows knitted together briefly before she shrugged and they put their heads back down.

By the end of Potions, Grangers hair had become more of an unbearable mess than normal and Haven, who had accidentally dipped a finger into the potion, had stained half her hand blue. Slughorn was stopped in front of Potter.

"Merlin's Beard! But it's perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all! Your mother was a dab hand at potions, but this... My, my, what can't you do, m'boy? Perhaps you will save us all in the end..." Draco scowled darkly and Harry's smile faltered, Haven watching him silently.

"Here you are then, as promised. One bottle of Felix Felicis. Use it well."

Quidditch tryouts were nearing, Draco had already announced that he would not be playing this year, it was all the better as Haven didn't play either, so they would be able to sit together, she usually skipped matches. Draco wandered after Pansy and Blaise to the pitch, Gryffindor were having tryouts and they wanted to go evaluate their competition. Draco spotted Granger in the stands alone and then his eyes narrowed in as he saw Potter on the pitch staring up in Granger's direction.

Haven was sitting near to Granger, book open in her lap and her legs propped haphazardly on the seat, her eyes never straying from the pages, though he was willing to guess she could feel Potter's eyes on her. Draco ground his jaw and Pansy gave him a side glance.

"Haven didn't say she was going to hang out with Gryffindors, did she?" Granger leaned to say something to Haven, who laughed, her eyes warm as she smiled down at Granger, replying and then her eyes glided over the pitch.

Granger waved at Weasley, but Draco could see McLaggen's weighty gaze on Granger from the pitch and arched a brow, clearly Haven wasn't the only one with a few less than secret admirers. Haven also smiled at Potter who waved in an almost none Potter way, it was quite shy and awkward and Draco wanted to gag. Pansy and Blaise slumped down together, and Draco, tucking his wand away, sat down on Blaise's other side, before training seemed to kick off.


	4. Chapter 4

_incendio - produces fire, flames burst out flying._

 _Haven Amaryllis_

Haven glanced up as the tell-tale green and silver of her group seated on the lower stands closer to the pitch. Hermione sat, straight backed in front of her, intently watching a certain red head keeper as the training unfolded. Haven disliked Quidditch, she wouldn't hate it, for Pansy and Draco had both played it in the last few years and Haven had been friendly with Marcus Flint before he left, so she aptly remained neutral towards the high contact sport.

Haven returned her eyes to the potions book in her lap, though she felt eyes on her, not a singular pair either, the back of her neck prickling uncomfortably. She was wary of Draco still, though she trusted him, she knew he was a danger not only to her and their cohort, but to himself, but he wouldn't have realised that. Faintly, as she slipped out of her immersion in the potions book, she heard Hermione murmur.

"Confundus." And Haven watched in amusement as McLaggen jerked sideways in midair, looking startled as he did so. Hermione hid a smirk and Haven reached out a foot to kick her gently, Hermione's eyes widened as she realised she had been spotted.

"That's almost definitely cheating." Haven hummed thoughtfully and watched as colour flared in the fragile skin of Hermione's cheeks. Haven returned her gaze to the book, but not before catching a surprised Harry watching her, a smirk gliding its way across her features before she let her long hair fall in front of her face, hiding her expression.

She could feel someone else's eyes on her and as she let her gaze sweep the pitch and the stands, she noticed Pansy, Draco and Blaise all in the act of turning back to look away from her. Eyes narrowing, Haven stood slowly, muttering a goodbye to Hermione as she weaved down the stands to where her Slytherin friends sat.

Pansy smiled warmly, Blaise's arm remaining around the dark haired girl's waist as she worked an arm around Haven's neck. Haven inhaled her friend's scent of ginger and smiled ruefully at Blaise whose face was usually an expression of distaste but today, his mouth curved up warmly at Haven's way of greeting.

Noticing Draco standing, Haven slipped her fingers around his sleeve, felt his jolt, realised she had brushed his mark and fell into step with the sullen blonde boy. Draco gave her a brief stare as she laced her fingers with his more reluctant hand, her fingers cool against the back of his palm.

They left the pitch in silence until they were far enough away that she could examine his features without hesitation, reading his emotions as she often did. His face was remarkably blank but Haven knew Draco better than he had predicted, noticed the slight strain of his brows and the way his mouth drooped at the edge just enough that it was clear to her.

"You haven't been sleeping." She told him and he shrugged, entering the school and the warmer air brushed Haven's cheeks welcomingly.

"Where do you go?" Haven asked quietly, feeling his fingers tense briefly before he remembered himself.

"What?" There was a tinge of fear mixed with fury in his voice and Haven allowed her eyes to meet his before she spoke.

They were taking the stairs two at a time towards the Slytherin Dormitory and she wondered if his hurry had anything to do with the fact he wanted to keep this conversation out of sight and out of mind.

"Draco- I'm not stupid, no matter what you would like to believe, I do know the after effects of a sleeping spell. And I do notice when you come back, I am a light sleeper." Draco looked slightly rattled at her words.

"I'm usually patrolling the upper corridors, that's all." Haven rolled her eyes, knowing better than to corner a snake, she would get it out of him soon enough. Grey eyes met hers briefly and she saw it, the pain he hid well, the fear he coaxed down.

"Draco." She whispered and he pulled her back, into a hidden part of the hallway. Something akin to fear, if you could truly fear someone you trusted irrevocably, leant Haven strength as she resisted slightly. Draco was breathing hard as he pressed her against the wall, something about her feeling small and vulnerable gave him a false sense of security and Haven's fingers curled reflexively around her wand.

Draco sighed aloud and she watched him battle himself silently before she hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around him, her face against his hard chest. She felt him relax against her, his chin finding it's way to the top of her head and they remained like that for a few moments,

"When you want to talk to someone," Haven murmured.

"You know where I sleep."

The weather turned cold, Haven liked the snow and the ice, but the furious wind that tugged her hair out from beneath her scarf and flushed down her neck made her shiver and wrap her arms more tightly around herself as she trudged though calf high snow. Her dark boots laced up around her jeans were waterproofed, but it did not stop her feet becoming cold. Draco talked beside her as they trailed behind a small group of Slytherins hell bent on Butterbeer, though Haven hated the drink, she knew Draco liked them although he disliked the atmosphere more than anything.

The chatter coming from the tavern made Haven's mouth curve up, and they entered the warmer room, the warm air smelled like Butterbeer and the fire. Draco shrugged off his jacket and to Haven's bemusement, he also helped her out of hers carefully.

"Thank you." Haven murmured as he hung them and then she spotted a free booth and sidled over, aware of the pressure of his hand against her lower spine.

Spotting a familiar group sitting at a table a few away from them, Haven directed a smile towards Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, who both returned it, whilst Ron Weasley held her gaze for a moment before he nodded at her, his eyes not cold but there was not much warmth in them, Haven knew. A waitress swept over, smiling politely.

"What can I get you?" Haven glanced at Draco before she replied.

"A Butterbeer and a Fizzying Pop please." Draco chuckled despite his mood and Haven glared at him briefly before she smiled brightly at the waitress, who nodded and strutted away. Once the drinks had arrived and Haven was a good way through her pop, Draco stood, the chair screeching back behind him.

"I'll be right back." Draco muttered, striding past her without another word, Haven's eyes following him until he vanished from her sight. She noticed Harry's eyes followed him as well, but Haven returned her eyes to her drink, using the straw to finish it off quickly, she had practically felt Draco's mood change as he had left the table.

Once he returned, she noticed something, the way his eyes flickered around the tavern, as though he was suspicious of someone, or someone was suspicious of him. As they walked past the trio's table on their way out, Haven smiled again, this time allowing it to lighten her eyes. They moved quicker this time, the snow sticking slightly to Haven's boots as they trudged inside. Heading towards the Slytherin Dormitory, Haven noticed Draco looking towards a huge dark door, one which Haven had never seen before. Draco seemed to want to go in there, so, with a smile, Haven allowed him.

She walked back alone to the Slytherin Dormitories, only stopping to levitate an odd looking blonde girl's shoes to the ground, earning her a show-stopping beam from the brightly coloured girl. Haven stopped outside the wall with the coiled snakes carved deep into the stone, she muttered the password.

"Pureblood," And watched as the snakes coating the stone slid the bricks back to reveal the doorway.

Haven almost made it to the Head Dormitories undetected, but the paper plane that flew past her face as she hurried by was undeniably Pansy's handiwork and she swung around to give the dark haired girl a glare, hiding her smirk. Pansy batted eyelashes over her innocent stare and Haven rolled her eyes.

"Where's Draco?" Haven stopped.

"He needed to take care of something. Prefect duty. He'll be back later I think, why?" Pansy shrugged and then Blaise, over her head wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Haven, something Haven had never seen the ever composed dark skinned boy do in her life.

"Oh come off it." Haven snapped, enough anger injected into her voice that several Slytherins around them glanced over towards her, until her eyes slitted and they immediately returned to what they were doing. Haven turned her back on her friends and made an effort to stalk back to her dormitory.

 _Draco Malfoy_

Draco heard what had happened to Katie Bell from Pansy and Blaise later that evening at dinner. His eyes swept the tables, noting the eyes of Potter, Granger and Weasley remained on him until long after he let his eyes drift away and then with a jolt, he saw a familiar blonde girl slip in. She moved quickly and near soundlessly in the weight of the crushing noise of the feast, her green eyes troubled as she slid into a seat on Daphne's other side effectively separating herself from Pansy, Blaise and Draco. Draco prickled anxiously, had she found out? Did she know?

He almost went to get up and take her with him to explain when he noted the guilty expressions on both Pansy and Blaise's face and raised a curious eyebrow. Pansy allowed red to flush her cheeks and this irked Draco.

"What?" Pansy glanced at Blaise, who appeared to have been elected spokesperson.

"Pansy was just teasing Haven earlier, because you weren't there and the two of you have been joined at the hip lately-" Draco scoffed.

"That's because both of us would rather not be watching the two of you kissing." Pansy's eyes glinted, he'd wounded her pride.

"You like her, don't you." It wasn't a question.

Draco paused, aware that Haven was probably listening in, but then, when he looked her way, Daphne and her were laughing about something, Daphne was snide but she and Haven got on well enough. Draco watched Haven's bright eyes flick up as she turned towards the Gryffindor table, shaking the piece of parchment one of the Gryffindors must have flung.

To his surprise, and eventual fury, Potter grinned cheekily back, whilst Weasley and Granger laughed. Draco felt eyes on his and met Pansy's gaze, she was watching him with a calculating expression. Blaise was occupying himself with his dessert, but when Draco caught his eye, Blaise was smirking.

They returned to their dormitories at curfew, Draco and Haven had patrolling to do and so as the stars made their crawl across the sky, Haven levitated suits of armour in the upper corridors as Draco pursued any sound he heard.

Haven was becoming increasingly tired and Draco watched as she yawned, levitating the sword before lazily bringing it down.

"Do you ever wonder what's out there?" Draco glanced to where she was now looking, lavender eyes watching the night sky outside, it was nearly midnight.

"No." He said softly and she didn't look at him as he came to stand over her, eyes drawn to the dark blue sky, the stars blinking down at them.

"Why?" She asked, her voice nearly muffled by another yawn.

"Because, I'm here. That's all that matters, right?" Haven hummed in response and he realised it was pointless having this conversation with her, she was moving slightly in an effort to get comfy, and he knew she wanted to sleep.

With a sigh, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go." Grumbling quietly, Haven allowed him to guide her back to their dormitory and when they reached her room, he pushed open the door and stepped back letting her through. Pulling her shirt over her head, she began to strip. Draco pulled back, heat flushing his cheeks as he realised what she was doing.

For a moment, he wanted to stay, to watch her as she turned her back to him, fingers tugging her bra clasps apart but he knew she would hate him for it if she knew.

"Night Haven." He murmured, watching as she glanced around, no embarrassment on her face,

"Night Draco, sleep well!" He wouldn't.

"You too Haven, see you in the morning." He retreated into his room for 10 minutes before slipping back out, peering around her door to see her small figure breathing deeply. Pacing over, he checked she was sleeping deeply before he muttered the sleeping spell, pressing a brief kiss to her temples and then he closed the door behind him and made for the Room of Requirement.


	5. Chapter 5

_glisseo - causes the steps on a stairway to flatten and form a ramp or slide_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Slughorn's Dinner Party sounded like a bland affair to Draco, who deferred the letter, whilst Blaise and Haven had both been invited as well and both planned on attending, apparently Slughorn had connections to their parents and neither had much choice. Draco relented finally, agreeing to go only because Blaise had complained he wouldn't have anyone to talk to, as Granger and Potter were also attending and Haven was friendly with the two of them.

Draco wriggled the tie around his collar, grumbling quietly and Haven glanced over at him, she was wearing a dark jeans, matching a white jumper and grey cardigan with black flats, her hair down and framing her golden skin. She smiled at him, teeth glinting in the flickering flames and he thought for a moment that she looked almost angelic with the fire splashing her face in soft light.

"I can't help you with that- How does one even tie a tie?" Haven smirked and slipped back into her room, the door still ajar as she busied herself. He heard her mutter a quiet spell and then, when she walked out again, she had peach painted lips and her hair was loosely held in an extravagant braid, curls framing her jaw.

He reached into his drawer, fingers brushing the cool metal of the necklace he had had hidden for nearly the entire term, her birthday present.

"Here." He held out the glittering snake and her eyes widened.

"For me?" He nodded.

"Birthday present." Haven blinked.

"But I-" Draco shook his head.

"I found out your birthday from Pansy." Haven groaned loudly and he looked at her, startled.

"I didn't get you anything." Haven wailed and he chuckled quietly.

"It's okay Have, you didn't have to-" Haven's head whipped around so fast he was surprised she didn't give herself whiplash.

"Did you just give me a nickname?" Draco blinked, realising that he had in fact, shortened her name by a single letter. Haven grinned, and it made her eyes sparkle brightly. Before he could formulate a sentence, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, showing the most emotion she had ever shown to anyone that he could remember.

For a heartbeat, he stood, unsure if he should hug her back before he realised she wasn't letting him go until he did. He snaked his arms around her and hugged her back until she stepped back, composing herself slightly but he could still see the happiness glinting in her eyes dizzily. He helped her put the necklace on, aware of how light she was in her greys and whites compared to him in his all black, but he liked how they seemed to contrast, him all dark and her pale light, as though they were angel and demon.

He near jumped when her fingers curled around his as she tugged him out the door, she seemed oddly enthusiastic and he was surprised to admit to himself that he liked her excited attitude, though he found himself a tad drained. She seemed like she was on the higher streak whilst he was lower, his emotions calm like flat water whilst hers flared like flames.

The dinner party had a more demure air than Draco was prepared for, Haven had calmed by the time they arrived and though they sat next to each other throughout the dinner, Draco found that they barely interacted, though their thighs would brush occasionally under the table.

"To Hogwarts' best and brightest!" Slughorn beamed around the table and Draco pushed down the urge to roll his eyes, especially after McLaggen, a grossly pompous Gryffindor sneered.

"Here, here!" Granger exchanged a look with Haven who giggled quietly, whilst Longbottom stared glumly at the vast array of forks, knives and spoons placed beside his plate.

"So tell me, Cormac. See much of your Uncle Tiberius these days?" Haven grimaced at the bland conversation, her fingers beating a fast tattoo against the wood of the table and her leg beneath the table shaking so much that when Draco's fingers closed around her knee and stilled her, she nearly jolted his fingers off her knee. Cormac nodded to Slughorn's question, still eating monstrously.

"Yes, sir. In fact, I'm meant to go hunting with him and the Minister for Magic over holiday." Slughorn nodded earnestly.

"Well, be sure to give them both my best. What about your uncle, Belby? Working on anything new? For those of you who don't know, Marcus' uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion." There was a clatter of china and metal as Haven's fork hit the table her eyes on Draco, who had just muttered something intolerable in her ear. Hermione and Harry exchanged a look as the two Slytherins held a heated look, whilst Belby, still digging into his pudding grumbled out,

"Dunno. He and me dad don't get on. Probably because Dad thinks potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the-"

"And you, Miss Granger? What is it your family does in the Muggle world?" Slughorn ventured, eyes on the most prevalent of his students.

"My parents are dentists. They tend to people's teeth." Haven blinked, she was unfamiliar with the Muggle world and therefore, the thought of one having a profession dedicated to people's teeth was an odd one.

"Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?" Haven leant forward to listen to Hermione.

"No. Though, a boy named Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. Needed ten stitches." She smiled and Haven giggled quietly, earning a surprised smile from Hermione and Harry, who was raised in the Muggle world, whereas Draco made a dismissive sound as the door groaned open.

Ginny Weasley, in a pretty dress, her eyes oddly red and puffy and Haven hissed air through her teeth, she had been crying.

"Miss Weasley! Come in, come in." Ginny faltered.

"Sorry, I'm not ordinarily late-" Slughorn smiled warmly.

"No matter. You'll be just in time for dessert. That is- if Belby leaves you any." Haven sniggered quietly as the red haired girl moved to the open seat at the table.

Haven Amaryllis

Haven slumped on their couch later that evening, her cardigan discarded as she stared at the spinning Astro-globe, watching as the night sky and all it's twinkling stars, spun in circles. Draco glanced up at the black globe.

"Haven, come on. It's late. You need to sleep." Haven eyed him.

"We don't have classes tomorrow, the Christmas Break starts next week. You staying?" Draco paused, before he answered.

"I don't think so." Haven groaned loudly, flinging her head back and Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"You are?" Haven groaned again and he laughed quietly at her answer.

"Would you like to stay at mine for the break, I mean, it is Christmas and most Slytherins go home for Christmas." Haven gave him a blinding smile.

"Would that be okay? I mean, I don't want to invade." Draco shook his head.

"It's just me and my mother this Christmas. Only thing is, Mother holds these meetings and I have to vacate the premises so we'll probably end up being out of the house most of the time, there are woods nearby and I know a few tracks, otherwise the house is large enough that we can avoid the meetings."

Haven's heart thrummed in her chest, she knew exactly what kind of meeting these would be. Deatheater meetings. Fear claimed her heart for a brief moment before Draco collapsed on the couch next to her, muttering.

"It'll be nice to have some company."

Slughorn's Christmas Dinner Party was a showy affair, Haven even bothered with a dark burgundy dress and black pumps while Pansy; Blaise's date for the evening it seemed, wore purple chiffon that made her slanted eyes all the brighter. Draco was late and Haven didn't want to wait any longer, she had promised Harry she would meet him, as he also had no one to go with. Departing her dormitory with a sigh, she flicked her wand at the chalkboard sitting on the back of the door, watching as her lettering scrawled onto the black.

Slughorn's party seemed to be in full swing when Harry and Haven arrived, Haven glanced around the room, noting Draco's lack of appearance and wondered if she ought to have checked in on the Room of Requirement. He was probably there, loosing track of time, no matter, as she smiled widely at Slughorn.

"Evening Professor." Before he could indulge her with any of his fantastical stories, Haven spotted Pansy, grinning at her friend as she drifted over to say hello. Pansy handed her a glass of something fizzing and faintly pink, and on examination, tasted like spun sugar and she downed it, feeling the alcoholic buzz as it fizzed down her throat. Pansy raised her eyebrows.

"Haven there's a lot of Firewhiskey mixed into that, you can't taste it because of the amount of sugar but it's bloody deadly." Haven shrugged, but placed her glass down all the same. When slight chaos took place, the band stopped playing, Haven, who had been dancing, glanced around her as her music was disrupted and found her eyes locking with a pair of grey ones.

"Draco…" She breathed as Filch shoved Draco, who reacted instantly in anger.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy squib!" Slughorn frowned, turning towards the disturbance.

"Professor Slughorn, sir! I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." Slughorn paused, Haven spoke before anyone else could.

"Draco. There you are." She walked to him, pressing her mouth to his briefly and wrapping her fingers around his wrist.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait." She said, faking a sorrowful look as Draco stared at her in a stunned silence. Slughorn clapped his hands, beaming and it seemed as though the party immediately resumed.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy

* When slight chaos took place, the band stopped playing, Haven, who had been dancing, glanced around her as her music was disrupted and found her eyes locking with a pair of grey ones.

"Draco…" She breathed as Filch shoved Draco, who reacted instantly in anger.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy squib!" Slughorn frowned, turning towards the disturbance.

"Professor Slughorn, sir! I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." Slughorn paused, Haven spoke before anyone else could.

"Draco. There you are." She walked to him, pressing her mouth to his briefly and wrapping her fingers around his wrist."I'm sorry I didn't wait." She said, faking a sorrowful look as Draco stared at her in a stunned silence. Slughorn clapped his hands, beaming and it seemed as though the party immediately resumed. *

Draco stilled when her mouth met his, reigning his surprised features into a more natural state, especially noticing how Potter's eyes narrowed and he instantly looked away, as though jealous. Granger watched with a slightly amused look touching her slim lips as Haven moved away, seemingly unaware of what she had just done.

He took the drink she handed him, the pink liquid smelled strongly and he sipped at it, watching as she tipped one back easily, he watched the curve of her throat as she swallowed.

"You shouldn't drink it that fast." He murmured, taking another small sip and she smiled dazzlingly at him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, turning his back to the party, essentially cornering her and she had not yet noticed as he placed his glass down beside him.

"Do what?" She asked, and he noticed the brightness in her eyes, unbridled emotion seeping into her features. Draco sighed.

"How many of them have you drunk?" Haven giggled and he knew she had drunk enough, instead of telling her off, he took the drink from her hand and placed it just far enough away from her that she couldn't reach without having to get past him.

"Draco…" She whined out.

"No." He said sharply.

"We're leaving." Haven pouted adorably, and he wondered how he was going to do this, she weakened him. Steeling himself, Draco wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Haven grumbled, allowing herself to be guided.

"We're going to go look at stars." She hummed pleasantly and then, once they were out, he caught her chin in his palms.

"Haven? How much did you really have to drink?"

Haven continued humming, but now it was more thoughtful, as he led her towards the Upper Corridors. Her fingers were cool when he laced their hands together before they reached the Room of Requirement.

"Draco where are we?" Haven muttered. "We're going to look at stars." Draco assured her, she was especially difficult when she had been drinking.

"We're going to look at stars." Draco assured her, she was especially difficult when she had been drinking.

The Room of Requirement looked the same to him, but there was a small section opposite the door where the ceiling and wall had been transformed into a window into space. Colourful galaxies, stars upon stars and a miniature solar system spun, large cushions blanketing the ground and Draco gently pushed Haven towards it.

She flopped against a pillow, eyes staring up into the 'sky', wide and in awe of the galaxies floating around her. She reached up to bat the solar system and he laughed quietly at the look on her face as her fingers slid through 'Earth'. He sat down beside her and she surprised him by wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and there they stayed until slowly, Haven began to doze off.

Her head grew heavy on his shoulder and he pulled a blanket over her, as she began to breathe deeply. Slipping back towards the Vanishing Cabinet, he glanced back to see that she had curled on her side, her head on the pillow where he had laid. A small smile curved over his lips, a protective instinct pushing him to return to her side, but he had to do what he came to.

Haven watched through slitted eyes as Draco turned away, striding back towards a large cabinet. The spell reached her ears moments later, a repairing spell. Haven's eyes narrowed further, and she shifted slightly, glancing up and down the cabinet before she realised just what it was. The Vanishing Cabinet, identical to one she had seen in Borgin and Burkes.

The realisation dawned on her before she realised she had even put the pieces together in her mind. Draco was getting something, or someone, into the castle, via Borgin and Burkes and the Vanishing Cabinet. Haven tensed, Harry Potter was right about Draco. And she needed to choose a side, whether it was now or later, she would have to choose between Draco and Harry, Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

Christmas came, with a snowstorm that kept them indoors for the most part but several catastrophes had occurred right before Christmas Eve, with Draco practically locking Haven in a room when the Deatheaters arrived early for a meeting and keeping her locked up and furious for nearly two hours.

She had fallen asleep leaning against the door and he had caught her as she fell, still dormant. She was staying in the room alongside his, with the adjoining bathroom separating them. The guest room, compared to his, was a dark grey with black furnishing, whereas Draco had a mossy, forest green pigmented room, with white furniture. Despite the fact she had her own room to spend time in, she would always let herself into his room, and lie on his bed for hours while he practised spells and completed essays, her palms drumming slow beats on the bed.

Christmas Eve, the snow let up briefly and Haven strode into Draco's room early that morning, dressed in boots and scarves and a jacket, looking like she was ready to endeavour to Antarctica, and announced that they needed to build a snowman. Draco, bleary-eyed, rolled out of bed, changed as quickly as she let him, before allowing himself to be tugged out into the gardens where the snow was soft and a tad sticky.

For the next few hours, Draco forgot his task, forgot his fears and forgot his worries for the coming exams. The snow was soft, nice enough that it barely stung when Haven pushed a fist of it into his face. He growled lowly, pushing her back onto the snowy ground and pinning her down, he shoved a handful of snow down her shirt, making her squirm with the cold.

"Draco!" She wailed, beginning to shiver and he found himself looking to her mouth, as her teeth chattered. He ducked his head, meeting her eyes briefly before he pressed his mouth to hers gently. She tasted like jasmine tea, clearly his mother's brew, and cinnamon cookies that were made every Christmas. She tasted like home and he liked it.

She pushed up from the ground, so his back was pressed into the cold snow, continuing to kiss him until he felt cold slide down his stomach and he gasped quietly in outrage as she shoved more snow down his shirt, laughing quietly as he struggled to stand, wanting to purge himself of the cold. They returned inside to Narcissa's shrewd gaze, though she said nothing, Draco knew she had witnessed their snow fight.

Haven was lying on Draco's bed, this time spread-eagled, staring up at the ceiling and humming quiet Christmas tunes which both annoyed and amused Draco as he read through a Potions book, back pressed against the pillow, watching the clock tick past midnight. "Merry Christmas." He murmured, and Haven mumbled it back, wriggling up to lean on his shoulder as he read.

"Merry Christmas." He murmured, and Haven mumbled it back, wriggling up to lean on his shoulder as he read.

Her fingers were soft against the hair at the back of his neck and he leaned into her slightly, letting the book fall shut. He turned to look at her, he was sitting quite a bit lower and so he was eye level with the hollow of her throat, and he could smell the perfume clinging to her skin.

His lips brushed her throat gently and she groaned slightly, her throat vibrating softly and he began to work his way up, along her jaw and when their faces were level, she kissed his nose gently.

"Do we want to do this?" She asked quietly, and he smirked.

"For you, there isn't much I wouldn't do."

He began to kiss her, gently at first, before she wrenched her fingers, not hard, through his hair, and then the back of his neck. He entangled his hand in her hair, as he rolled onto his back, her legs wrapping around his waist- Suddenly, there was a loud series of popping sounds downstairs that even the muffling charm on the doors could not mask.

Haven slipped from his grasp easily and had already made it halfway out the door before he grabbed her wrist tightly and hauled her back. She hissed a breath, making him immediately release her as she flinched back.

"Draco why are there people Apparating into your dining room?" Haven had known, Draco realised, as she studied first Bellatrix, then Fenhir, eyes cool and calculating, no fear hinting in the green, only mistrust. But when she glanced back at him, an eyebrow raising.

"Thought there would be more. There usually are more." Draco froze briefly before he shared a look with his mother, who nodded minutely.

"So when did you get the matching tattoo?" Haven spoke as though she was unaffected, but the way her mouth tightened at the corner alerted Draco to her displeasure. She did not approve, though few would. Narcissa coughed on the tea she had just sipped and Haven's eyebrow rose.

"You thought I didn't know?" Draco shrugged.

"I thought you didn't notice it." Haven rolled her eyes.

"I'm not as stupid as you give me credit for. Even Potter knows something is up. He suspects you're a Deatheater. You need to be more careful." Draco prickled.

"Potter." Haven nodded.

"I haven't been hanging around them for that long and even I know how conscious he is of you. You need to be careful Draco."

There was a vulnerability in her eyes as she spoke and he wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms and kiss her forehead, his mother's next words made that entirely possible.

"We'll discuss more in the morning. For now, time to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts was entrenched so much in snow that Haven near couldn't tell it apart from a mountain of snow, the spires reaching to the heavens coated in white, meanwhile the ground had a thin, sticky layer of snow that squelched when a squealing Haven, pursued by a chortling Pansy who clutched a large handful of snow.

Draco watched, lip curled slightly as though in disdain at the mundane activities, but Pansy could see the warmth in his gaze as he watched a laughing Haven collapse into a snow drift, clumps of snow melting into her hair. As if sensing his gaze, she glanced up towards him and beckoned him over with a curled finger, to which he couldn't resist.

The tattoo on the inner flesh of his arm burned slightly as he slid the sleeve down over his gloves and he winced, something that didn't go unnoticed by Haven, or Potter. Potter's eyes narrowed on his left arm, until Haven closed her fingers around his wrist and pulled him to her, pressing her mouth to his gently.

Potter's eyes disappeared and Draco smirked into Haven's mouth, his arms encircling her and then, he felt something odd. His mark had begun to burn, pleasantly almost and his fingers twitched, before he stepped back from her, eyes slitting as he watched Potter stow his wand quickly, attempting clearly to be inconspicuous. He wasn't.

The next few weeks passed faultlessly, the term flying by and exams looming. Draco found the time vanished, but the Vanishing Cabinet was far from repaired, even Haven's stronger, more powerful magic did nothing to help him, though she was unaware of what she was actually doing. She thought it was for some project he was doing, and he hadn't told her otherwise.

The less Haven knew, the better. She would discover the truth, they shared a living space, and every so often, a bed. It was nearly spring when he made his mistake. Haven had returned from a study session in the library with Granger and had been in a good mood, only to find Draco was in a terrible mood.

Draco hadn't meant it, it had just slipped out but the way Haven had flinched away from him and the way her eyes had narrowed, her lip curled up, he knew that what he had said was unforgivable. "Haven." He said softly, "I'm sorry. You know I didn't-"

Haven glared at him, "How dare you? You know how much I hate that word and yet you still use it, about one of my best friends especially! Honestly, I know how you were brought up but for the sake of Merlin's saggy left-" Draco coughed loudly and watched as Haven seemed to compose herself. Then, she turned on her heel and strode from the room, snarling the word, "Mudblood." Under her breath. And then Draco was submerged in silence again.

It was odd. Though they shared a room, it was as though he never saw her anymore. Haven had begun to avoid him, quite successfully, and she was becoming a problem to his focus. She knew the truth, and though he knew she wouldn't tell, Potter and Haven were growing closer and closer and Draco knew Haven well enough to know what she would do if Draco upset her.

So he avoided her back, as much as he hated it he knew it was safer than risking her anger at him strengthening. He watched her from the back of the potions classroom as she and Pansy glanced through the recipe to the current potion Slughorn was making them brew, a nonlethal truth potion, not as strong as Veritaserum but it would still do the job apparently.

Draco got to work, his mind whirring as he realised how he could play this. Giving it to Haven was dangerous, but giving it to someone like Weasley to tell him Potter's movements, that seemed possibly easier.  
The only thing was that Draco hated Potions almost as much as he detested Transfiguration.

The lesson ended with Draco slipping a flask into Haven and Pansy's cauldron without anyone seeing, he hoped. Inhaling the liquid he tried to remember what weak truth potions, like the ones his father had been fond of in their dungeon, smelled like.

He thought it smelled correct, violets and salt, the odd combination he had committed to memory and as he slipped it away he wondered if he should test it before feeding it to Weasley. He heard Slughorn congratulate Pansy and Haven on their potion and decided against testing it, he didn't have much time.

Haven Amaryllis

The book in Haven's fingers was heavy and old, older than most of the other books she had stolen from the restricted section the previous night. The cover was written in a language she didn't understand, odd script and several star-like symbols tattooed on the cover.

Opening the first page, a shower of dust trickled onto her lap. Haven sneezed and then began to flick through the pages until her fingers froze. Her Ancient Runes homework near forgotten, Haven stared at the picture of the man, dark hair and grey eyes staring out of the book.

This was a Muggle book, she realised now, the pictures didn't move and the writing wasn't of her world. She pointed her wand at the paper, a slightly lessthan legal spell slipping from her lips as she watched the writing move around and reform to become English. Tracing the letters with her finger, Haven began to read the story, though she had heard of it before, this was a version she had not read.

 _Why did Lucifer fall from heaven? Lucifer fell because of pride. He desired to be God, not to be a servant of God. "I will…" describes Satan as an exceedingly beautiful angel. Lucifer was the highest of all angels, the anointed cherub, the most beautiful of all of God's creations, but he was not content in his position. Instead, Lucifer desired to be God, to essentially take the throne of God and take over the rule of the universe. Lucifer wanted to be God, and interestingly enough, that is essentially what Lucifer tempted Adam and Eve with in the Garden of Eden._

 _The unknown story of Lucifer, recovered in the late ninth century, was of the girl he fell for. Lucifer, though proud and heavenly, fell in love. Medela, as she was named, was a lowly peasant girl who cared for Lucifer after he drove servants of darkness from her village and was injured in the process. It is unknown if she survived the heavenly fire that rained down on her village two decades later, around the time of the fall._

Haven stared at the last sentence of the book, she had not read through it yet, she just let it sit in her mind for a moment. _Love is dangerous, love is powerful, love hurts and love makes angels fall to Earth._ Maybe Draco was her _Medela_ and she was Lucifer, falling from grace for her lover.

Draco Malfoy

Draco paced around the Room of Requirement, his fingers beating a nervous tattoo on his wand. The cabinet was so close to being finished, and he had heard from Weasley's unwilling lips that Haven had kept her mouth shut and had actually directed Potter on a different path of thinking, Weasley believed Draco was using Haven to spy on Potter, but had not actually told Potter this.

He had also found out something quite crucial, less so in insight, but he had discovered that Dumbledore was going after something called Horcruxes, and though he was still practicing Legilimency, he had managed to see it in Haven's head as well, Harry was after memories of Slughorn's to give to Dumbledore, for reasons unknown to both Haven and Weasley.

The restricted section of the library was somewhere he knew Haven frequented, though he knew it was forbidden. But Prefects had some special privileges and being allowed to take what they wanted from any section of the library was one of them.

The books he Accioed were about Horcruxes, and further reading told him they were something not to be messed around with, he had realised the Dark Lord's grand architecture through studying the books, the Dark Lord's reasoning for keeping Nagini on him and so much more.

His aunt Bellatrix had one in her vault, the diary his father had slipped into one of the Weasley's cauldrons in second year was a Horcrux. He wondered briefly if Haven knew, but then that was impossible. There wasn't much Haven didn't find out, but he hoped she hadn't discovered the Dark Lord's secret yet, or she could be in more danger than he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

The day he fixed the cabinet was also Valentine's Day and though Haven still wasn't speaking to Draco, he had left the small wrapped gift box on her bed when she was done at breakfast before he slipped out. The Room of Requirement was quiet, as usual, though small, dark birds flittered in the light filtering down from the ceiling.

The cabinet was illuminated in the cold winter sunlight and as Draco murmured the usual spell, he felt an odd tremor and then, the cabinet seemed to shudder. Draco flicked his wand, and the bird landed in the cabinet, twittering softly. He closed the door gently and waited before he reopened it again.

Empty. Closing the door a second time, he paused before he heard the soft rush of wings. Reopening the door, an almost smile slipped over his mouth as he noted the bird in it's entirety, wings beating softly. He let the bird flutter up onto his palm before he released it in the air.

Haven Amaryllis

Haven slid into the empty place beside Pansy, shooting a grin across the table at Blaise, whilst Astoria Greengrass sauntered past with Nymeria Bespoke talking loudly about the valentines they'd received this morning.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Do those two ever shut up?" Haven chuckled, "Not likely." Daphne sat down beside Blaise, "Some of us have to live with that nonsense." The group snickered quietly and then Draco walked into the Great Hall.

He wasn't looking at their little group, no, his eyes were fixed on that Gryffindor girl, Katie Bell. Haven's brows drew together in confusion and Pansy hissed out, "What's he looking at her for? Did she send him a valentine or something?" At that, Haven's lip curled up and Pansy shook her head quickly, "No, no Haven she wouldn't have, everyone knows you two have a thing."

Haven shrugged, standing slowly as she watched Harry Potter also lock eyes with Draco. Something was up, she knew that from the way Harry's eyes narrowed. Haven moved, quickly after Draco who practically ran from the Great Hall, ignoring Pansy's call after her.

Draco was headed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, why, Haven didn't know but she slipped in after him, the ring he had left on her bed this morning warming up as she neared in proximity to him. "Draco." She said softly, watching as his head jerked up at his name.

Relief stained his features and though she knew her anger at him was probably undeserved, she had wanted to teach him a lesson. That lesson it seemed had stuck with him, as he hugged her tightly. She realized he was shaking, violently and then there were tears. Haven slipped backward, staring at him in worry, she had never seen Draco cry.

"No, Draco, no what's wrong?" He shook his head then, refusing to tell her. "Draco I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!" She pleaded, an urgent note entering her voice. He rolled his shoulders, still shuddering with sobs, "It hurts- I just- I don't- I can't-"

There was a soft sound and his eyes flashed around, Haven half turned, just in time to see Harry Potter raise his wand. "Harry what-" Harry's wand slashed, "Expelliarmus!" Haven was knocked back and Draco gave an anguished cry, "Stay out of this, Haven." Harry snapped, eyes hard as he glared at Draco.

Haven struggled to her feet just as Draco muttered, "Immobulus." Haven gaped at him as her legs refused to move her forward, her wand hand remaining clenched to her side. This could not be happening. She stared in horror as the boys began to hurl spells at one another, the mirror beside her cracking and Haven stiffened at the closeness of the spell.

It was then that Harry hit Draco with a spell Haven had never heard of and it was as if someone had slashed him apart with a knife and as Draco fell to the ground, Haven was released from the spell. "Draco!" Haven heard her own voice echo off of the bathroom walls.

Sliding to her knees beside him, tears ran hot down her face, "Draco no- Somebody help me!" She screamed, as her hands trembled as she whispered healing charms, her wand swishing over his body as the wounds began to heal, but they were deep cut.

Splashing caught her attention and though blurred by her tears, she could make out Snape hurrying to her side. "Miss Amaryllis, can you stand?" When she did, shakily, he heaved Draco into his arms, heading towards the hospital wing, "Follow me."

Draco would have the pale scars for the rest of his life, the majority could be healed, thanks to Haven's quick action apparently. She rarely left Draco's bedside, remaining with him as he slept. Snape had allowed it, and though Madam Pomfrey wanted to send her away, but relented, upon seeing the girl sleeping in the chair, Draco's fingers curled protectively at the back of her neck as she rested on the side of his pillow.

Draco Malfoy

He woke to her voice, she was speaking quietly to Blaise and Pansy, who were standing at the end of his bed. Both of the Slytherins smiled broadly at him, "Draco, you're up." Pansy said, brandishing Bertie Botts she had clearly already opened and shook them at him, "Here, try a jellybean."

Draco managed a crooked smile at the Asian girl. "Thanks," He murmured, chewing it, and to his surprise and pleasure, found it was vanilla. He glanced at Haven, who smiled weakly at him, before she hugged him tightly, careful to avoid the wrapped wounds.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, his words meant for her only. She nodded, "I know. I just-" He shook his head, "About freezing you, I couldn't risk you getting hurt and I know you hate feeling helpless but it was the only thing I could think of, otherwise you would have probably taken the curse instead of me and I can't have that."

"He didn't mean it Draco, you know that. He didn't mean to hurt you, the spell was a reflex. Snape wanted to kill him before I explained what happened. He's not allowed near you." Haven told Draco as she helped him into their dormitory.

Settling him into the armchair, she placed a fluffy throw over him, "Do you need anything else?" He looked her up and done and smirked slightly, "Apart from me." She chuckled softly and he shook his head, "I'm fine." She gave him a half smile and tilted her head to the side, "Madam Pomfrey says you might experience trauma, especially while you sleep, so I might have to stay with you till you're asleep."

Draco gave her a lazy smile, "You're welcome to stay with me till morning." Haven knocked his chin gently, "If you insist." He had missed her presence, and through a quick examination, noted she was still wearing the ring. "Did you like the gift?" He asked her, glancing quickly at her face to gage her reaction.

She smiled, warmth flickering across her features. "I loved it, but you didn't have to, honestly-" He cupped her face in his palms briefly, "I wanted to." A flush crept up her cheeks and she smiled shyly, "Thank you."

He was settling down in his bed, glad to be back in the comfort of the Prefect's dormitories when there was a knock at his door. "I'm not fully naked." He called, amused and the door was flung open, "I'm ready for some nakedness."

Haven grinned at him, she was dressed in a dark green sweatshirt and black track-pants with fluffy grey socks, her dark eyes glinting, hair up in a bun and her high cheekbones glinting in the pale lamplight.

Collapsing next to him, her face shoved into the pillow before with a groan, she rolled over onto her side to face Draco. "I could actually pass out." She mumbled. He looped his fingers through hers, "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

Grumbling softly, Haven shook her head, "No you will not be." She pointed at the pillow, "Now sleep." He raised an eyebrow at her as she began to wiggle underneath the duvet, kicking him in the shin accidentally, though he reckoned it was on purpose.

He fell asleep to her humming softly as she read through the potions book, leafing through the marked pages and occasionally she hummed louder. He vaguely recognized it from a Muggle film she had forced him to watch, Star Fights or something, he had been confused the entire time but she had enjoyed it and that's all that had mattered.

Haven glanced over at him briefly, stroking his hair back off his forehead. She closed the potions book, sliding the bookmark back into it as she placed it on the floor beside her. Sliding herself down into the clean sheets, Haven found she curled into Draco for warmth, as she began to settle into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore was falling. Haven could not help the fear that welled in her throat as she strangled her own screams, her wand clenched tightly in her fist as she watched the headmaster fall off of the astronomy tower, her other hand gripping Harry's in a tight grasp.

Draco stumbled back, his wand hand shaky and Haven wondered if she saw him. Shrinking back into the darkness, they hid as the Deatheaters filed past, Draco and Snape bringing up the rear. Draco's eyes searched the darkness briefly and Snape too stopped to look.

"They must have already gone. You must make Haven listen to you or else she will find herself in quite a lot of danger." Draco shook his head, "Potter will protect her, I know that. Potter and Weasley will protect her. It's not safe for anyone anymore but I know that he will help her."

The two turned their backs just as Haven let out the whimper she was holding. Snape was headed away but Draco froze, glancing back. "Haven?" She did not move. "Haven please, I can explain-"

She stepped forward, letting the light illuminate her features. "How can I?" She whispered and he moved before she could perceive it, pulling her into his arms and hugging her to him tightly. She didn't pull away, instead she let him before he released her gently, placing her on the ground.

"Haven I had no choice, he threatened my family and then, once he found out he threatened you as well." Haven blinked, this was news to her. She hadn't realized she had been threatened as well, nor that the Dark Lord knew about any of her interactions with Draco, though she was a Slytherin, it wasn't as though she was a Gryffindor and hanging out with someone interhouse.

"Promise you'll stay with Potter and his friends, promise me Haven you'll be with them. They'll protect you, from him, from me, from everything. I can't have you in danger, it would kill me." Haven blinked at him, she had known she meant quite a lot to him, but not that much. "Draco…" She breathed, "I'm going to be fine."

He shook his head, "No, no you need to stay with Potter. You need to help him find horcruxes and destroy the Dark Lord. You need to help Potter, Haven, you are one of the few people I know who can produce a full Patronus and you have a direct link to me, and I can update you on his whereabouts-"

Haven stared at him, "Draco, he could kill you-" Draco kissed her, lips firm against hers and she let him, kissing him back desperately. "He won't. My aunt would drop all loyalties to him, and she is one of his most trusted. You need to help Potter kill him, you two half Slytherin, half Gryffindors."

Haven stared at him, eyes wide as she realized what he was remembering. _"_ _When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall had told them, back then Haven still had her golden hair, but her skin was lighter and she was no longer dappled with freckles._

 _Draco was called up after Hermione and the Hat barely touched his head before screaming, "Slytherin!" Haven watched the proud blonde boy saunter to his place at the green table, a small red-head beside her muttering, "There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."_

 _Haven eyed him darkly, her parents were both Slytherins, but her grandmother had been a rogue lion in a family of snakes. "Ronald Weasley." McGonagall called and the red haired boy hurried up, near instantly sorted into Gryffindor._

 _Haven was next, leaving the side of Harry Potter, who Draco had called out on their way to the hall. The Hat touched her head and Haven had the sensation of warmth prodding at her brain. She shifted nervously on her seat. "Now, now, don't be shy,"_

 _The hat crooned and Haven curled her lip, "You have quite a brain, not for everything so Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you, you have too much of an imagination to be so logical. Hufflepuff, never, not for you. You are honest but brutally so and Hufflepuff will not serve you well."_

 _"However, you have key characteristics of both Gryffindor and Slytherin. You have a future my dear, that will leave you torn between the two. You are brave and strong minded like a Gryffindor, but you are cunning and use your talents as a Slytherin well. So without further a do, Slytherin!" Haven smiled and hurried to Draco Malfoy's side, smiling coolly at the blonde boy, who over the next few years would mean so much to her._

Haven kissed Draco gently again, "Go." She whispered, her fingers releasing her mother's silver ring into his palm as she pulled away from him. He glanced down briefly and smiled fondly, before he turned and raced out. Harry stepped from the shadows as soon as Draco was gone.

"He knows about horcruxes?" Haven nodded, "Seems he does. Is he really all that bad Harry, if he's helping us to defeat the Dark Lord." Harry looked ready to comment but caught himself. "He's not doing it for me, or for the sake of Voldemort. He's doing it to protect you."

Haven shook her head, "Go after Snape Harry, I'll find McGonagall." Harry grimaced, Dumbledore's death was still heavy and as Haven slipped down the stairs, she found senior students pouring from classrooms and dormitories, murmuring amongst themselves.

Pansy and Blaise stepped in either side of Haven, both had expressions of mixed distaste and sadness. Though they did not respect the Headmaster as most students did, death impacted everyone, especially the loyal Slytherins.

McGonagall was already downstairs when Haven stumbled out, a small gathering of students growing as more and more flooded the grounds, tears wetting the faces. McGonagall turned her face to the sky, staring up at the Dark Mark, hovering menacingly in the clouds.

It seemed an age later that Harry stumbled to Haven's side, meeting her eyes briefly and Haven raised her wand slowly, light flowing from the tip. Students around her did the same, as McGonagall and Flitwick both raised theirs, the clouds above slowly lightening as more and more wands fed light into the Dark Mark.

There was a soft sound and Haven watched as the Dark Mark dissipated, her eyes meeting Hermione's across the crowd, sadness clouded the brunette girl's features and Haven lowered her wand slowly, before the rain began.

Haven didn't know why she had agreed to Moody's plan, but Draco's making her promise to stick with Harry made her realise that this was one of the ways she could help him and though her Pureblood parents protested, Haven did not return home that summer, instead remaining with Hermione Granger.

Surrey was quiet when Haven Apparated in with Hermione, glancing around the silent street as Mad-eye strode up to a house, Hagrid following behind him. The others were due to arrive soon enough. Haven and Hermione walked up just in time to catch Mad-eye's words, "Yeah, he's absolutely gorgeous. What say we get undercover before someone murders him?"

Haven sniggered quietly and hugged Haven and Hermione quickly, "Evening." Harry glanced around, spotting Kingsley as they crowded into the empty living room. I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister." Kingsley smiled warmly from beside Haven. "You are more important."

Haven hugged Ron, Fred and George briefly, aware that she was very much a Slytherin and though they had spent time together over the holidays, she knew they were working on trusting her completely still. Fred squeezed her briefly, "Good to see you Haven, you're looking well. Muggle life suit you?"

She laughed, "I like Hermione's life, it's so much more intricate than magic and her parents are lovely." Haven saw Hermione stiffen slightly out of the corner of her eye, but ignored it. "All right. We'll have time for a cozy catch-up later. We've got to get the hell out of here. And soon."

Mad-eye addressed the group but his eyes focused in on Harry. "Potter, you're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you." Harry glanced around, "What's the Trace?" Mad-eye folded his arms, "If you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. We have to use those means of transport the Trace can't detect: Brooms, Thestrals and the like. We go in pairs. That way, if anyone's out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be...they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

Harry looked confused again, "The real one?" Mad-eye wiggled his flask, "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew." Harry's eyes widened in realisation. "No. Absolutely not." Hermione snickered, "I told you he'd take it well." Harry glared at her, "No, if you think I'm gonna let everyone risk their lives for me, I-"

Fred chimed in, "Never done that before, have we?" Harry looked appalled and Haven was well aware of his fears, "No. No. This is different. I mean, taking that, becoming me. No." George grinned easily. "Well, none of us really fancy it, mate. Imagine if something went wrong, and we ended up a scrawny, specky git forever."

Haven laughed, before muttering an apology as Harry stared at her helplessly. "Everyone here is of age, Potter. They've all agreed to take the risk. All right, Granger, as discussed." Hermione yanked said hairs from the back of Harry's neck, "Blimey, Hermione." He muttered and Moody beckoned, "Straight in here, if you please. For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning: It tastes like goblin piss."

Haven nearly choked on her own spit as Fred asked, "Have a lot of experiences with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" When he received a dark glare, "Just trying to diffuse the tension." Haven took the potion next, her face screwing up. "God Harry you taste vile." Hermione gulped it down next, "You taste better than that cat in second year at least." At Haven's wide-eyed glance Hermione laughed, "Another time."

Haven felt herself shrink slightly, and pulled a face as other parts of her anatomy lengthened and flattened. "Oh. Ugh." She groaned and then made eye contact with Hermione, who now looked like Harry. "This was not the best of ideas." She mumbled quietly as the others grumbled softly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow, we're identical." The twins chuckled and Haven rolled her eyes, beginning to change into the typical 'Harry' clothes that Moody tossed her. Fred and George were already complaining about something but Haven began to worry about something else.

They would be ambushed by Deatheaters, she knew that much, but what if Draco was among them? She was pretty sure he would have owled her, had he known the goings on but it was dangerous at the moment, especially with owls, they were easily intercepted and they'd resorted to writing in a Muggle form of code.

She worried, more than she should about him. Haven knew he could take care of himself, and his mother was ensuring he was protected, but she still worried. Slipping on Harry glasses, Haven blinked as her vision cleared, Hermione voicing her thoughts as she stared around at the other Harrys, "Harry, your eyesight really is awful." Haven chuckled dryly, "How do you even see things?"

"Right, then." Moody said, glancing around the room, fingers lacing around his staff, fake eye flashing around. "We'll be pairing off. Each Potter will have a protector." Haven raised her eyebrows, sounded like a glorified Muggle designated driver to her.

"Haven, you ride alone, as will I, but we will fly close to enough to each other that I can defend you if needed, but as a Slytherin and one of the few who can produce powerful offensive spells, well according to Severus Snape the last I spoke to him, I believe you to be fine on your own." Haven nodded solemnly, her eyes flicking to the real Harry, he was the only one with a smudge of dirt on his jaw.

"As for Harry-" Moody's eye narrowed as the others chirped out, "Yes?" Haven chuckled, folding her arms across her chest. "The real Harry.- Where the devil are you, anyway?" Harry waved a hand, looking guilty, "Here." Moody nodded, "You'll ride with Hagrid." Hagrid beamed, "I brought you here 16 years ago when you were no bigger than a Bowtruckle. Seems only right that I should be the one to take you away now."

Moody rolled his eye, "Yes, it's all very touching. Let's go." They filed outside, Haven pushing her hair behind her ears nervously, she was used to her long ponytail. It was definitely odd having glasses on as she felt the slight blurriness at the edge of her vision and she wondered if it was going to give her a headache.

Moving outside, Haven swung her leg over the broom, the smell of wood filling her nostrils and she hummed quietly at the pleasant coolness of the wood. "Head for the Burrows. We'll rendezvous there." Moody called, eye sweeping the gathered group. Haven nodded her head, doubting he could see her, but she did anyway.

"On the count of three." Haven moved low on her broom, hesitating before she pushed off. "One...two...three!" Haven shot into the sky, flying into the cloud cover as she gripped the broom handle tightly, her right hand gripping her wand equally as tightly. The first spell flashed above her and she half twisted, "Stupefy!"

The spell crackled and the dark figure fell as Haven pointed her wand behind her, "Expulso!" There was a loud bang and the force pushed Haven forward as she dived, "Expelliarmus!" Stan Shunpike, from the Knight Bus went shooting backwards and Haven watched his wand fall. "Accio wand!" The wand slipped into her hand and she tucked it away tightly.

Haven swung on her broom in time to see Tonks and Ron hurling curses between three Deatheaters, "Flipendo!" Haven snarled and watched as one Deatheater spiralled out of control, falling towards the ground as she hurled another spell, "Reducto!" The second Deatheater's broom vanished and she watched as he plummeted, "Take care!" Haven yelled towards Ron and Tonks before she dived.

Her Portkey, a silvery necklace hanging in from the hand of the statue of Gabriel at Westminster cathedral was cold to the touch, but before she could whisper away on it, a spell flashed and the bricks above her head shattered. Haven cried out, blood soaking her chin as the large cut that sliced into her cheek burst open.

Spluttering, Haven spat blood and looked up just in time to see Draco's grey eyes as Lucius Malfoy shoved her back into the wall, wand pointed at her. "Well well well, which Potter do I have here? I was very surprised to see you all alone, so I thought maybe that was your plot, Potter, but then why would they let you alone?"

Haven grimaced through the blood staining her teeth. "Wrong Harry." She snarled, and Draco jerked, "Haven?" Haven smiled, before she felt herself become slightly taller and suddenly weight tumbled onto her shoulders as her hair grew back. Draco stared at her briefly before he pulled her into his arms, hugging her to him tightly.

"Haven, do you know how much danger you could have been in, you all could have been captured and killed, I can't believe you." Draco snapped out and Lucius turned blazing eyes to his son, "Draco, we can't let her free, the Dark Lord-" Draco pushed Haven slightly behind him and she rolled her eyes at him, though he didn't see, her fingers curling up and around the necklace, just waiting.

Lucius looked between his son and Haven before he sighed wearily. "Stun us." He muttered, "That's the only way." Haven stared at him, eyes catching the light of the streetlamps dotting the streets. "He'll be angry if we come back without you, but if it looks like you stunned us, he won't kill us."

Haven frowned deeply before she raised her wand, "Stupefy." Lucius jolted back and then Haven turned to Draco, "Do you want me to erase the memories, so he doesn't know if he looks into your heads?" Draco shook his head, "Father and I both can keep him out. Don't worry." Haven raised her wand as she gripped the Portkey, "Stupefy."

Haven landed in the pond near the Weasley's house, shaking off the water droplets as she slipped inside. Almost instantly, wands were raised against her and Haven winced away. Blood congealed on her cheek, her mouth was becoming hard to move as she met Lupin's furious eyes.

"What, did Draco Malfoy give Haven Amaryllis for Valentine's Day last year?" Haven's eyes widened, fingers moving to her neck, her necklace was nowhere to be found, nor was her ring on her finger. "A ring, it heats up when I get near to him." Lupin glanced at Hermione for confirmation, and the bushy haired girl nodded, before running into Haven's arms.

"Sorry about that Haven, we've checked everyone. We've been betrayed." Haven nodded stonily, "Voldemort knew Harry was being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren't an impostor." Haven nodded again, sitting down beside Ron, who smiled briefly at her, "Thanks for that, bloody brilliant you are at those spells. How'd you learn so many defensive ones?" Haven shrugged, "Slytherins learn to defend themselves quicker than you Gryffindors," She told him.

Ron grinned before he and Hermione began to converse about the evenings occurrences before there was another snap. Haven stood slowly and hissed a breath, "George?" She hadn't even taken note of the injured boy, blood darkening his ear and Haven wondered how bad she looked. Fred and Mr Weasley stumbled in, hurrying to first Molly, then to George, Fred hugging Haven briefly. "Glad you made it." He murmured in her ear, squeezing her briefly before Ginny tugged on her fingers.

Haven let the red haired girl dab the blood from her cheek, "Who did it?" Ginny asked curiously, washing the flannel and Haven watched the red of her blood swirl into the water. "Lucius Malfoy. Draco stopped him from inflicting any more damage." Ginny smirked and Haven thumped her arm, "Hey!" Ginny giggled, "I think it's cute, like kinda Romeo and Juiet like. He's the bad boy Slytherin and you're the Slytherin princess, you know what I'm saying?"

Haven groaned loudly, "They both died Ginny!" That made Ginny laugh harder and Harry glanced in, "What's funny?" Haven stared Ginny into silence and after a beat, Harry got the message. The three of them returned out to the kitchen as Bill and Fleur hurried in, tear tracks staining Fleur's cheeks, "Mad-Eye's dead." Haven felt her heart sink as they passed around Firewhiskey.

She hadn't been particularly fond of the old Auror but he was kind enough to her and had helped her out when she had needed his assistance. Harry made eye contact with her over his glass and Haven managed a smile, before she dropped her eyes back to her drink, jolting it back and letting it burn her from inside out.

Haven woke from her mattress in Ginny's room to conversation outside. "Going somewhere?" Ron's voice carried and she wondered how far he was from the house. "Nobody else is going to die. Not for me." Harry replied to him and Haven felt her heart ache for him, he was clearly blaming himself for Moody's death.

"For you? You think Mad-Eye died for you? You think George took that curse for you? You think Haven went up against Malfoy and his daddy, knowing full well that the boy who loves her could be forced to kill her, for you? You may be the Chosen One, mate, but this is a whole lot bigger than that. It's always been bigger than that." Haven's eyes widened, she hadn't realized Ron thought so highly of her.

"Come with me." Harry said and Haven sat up, they wouldn't, would they? "What, and leave Hermione and Haven? Haven is one of the few of us that can cast offensive spells well, she may be a Slytherin, but I reckon she can use the Unforgivable Curses as well, she's bloody mental at them, saved my life and Tonk's she did. You have to be mad. We wouldn't last two days without the both of them. Don't tell either of them I said that. Besides, you've still got the Trace on you.- We've still got the wedding-"

Harry interrupted Ron, but Haven knew his resolve was crumbling, "I don't care about a wedding. I'm sorry. No matter whose it is. I have to start finding these Horcruxes. They're our only chance to beat him...and the longer we stay here, the stronger he gets." Ron replied softly, so much so that Haven barely heard him, "Tonight's not the night, mate. We'd only be doing him a favour."

"Do you think he knows? I mean, they're bits of his soul, these Horcruxes. Bits of him." Harry murmured, "When Dumbledore destroyed the ring, you destroyed Tom Riddle's diary...he must have felt something." Ron said quietly. "To kill the other Horcruxes, we have to find them." Harry said then before Ron finally asked what Haven was desperate to know, "Where are they? Where do we start?"


	11. Chapter 11

The dress clung to her, giving her curves she was unaware were present and Haven glanced to the mirror, moving a palm across the flat of her stomach to smooth the fabric. The dark blue of the material was flattering and made her eyes look slightly violet, which she liked. The foundation she had applied made the scratch running from below her eye all the way down her jaw nearly vanish, the blush of her lipstick bringing a warmth back to her features.

She glanced over at Ginny and Harry, before she grimaced, they were bloody snogging already and it was barely past ten. "Enough you two!" She complained as Fred walked up behind her, his hands warm on her shoulders, "Think we should give them a run for their money?" Haven blinked at him, momentarily confused before she scowled at him. 

Without waiting for any other reaction, Fred dipped his head and kissed her, tasting like toothpaste and the Firewhiskey she'd spotted in the bathroom earlier on that morning. He released her and she watched him for a moment, slightly shocked. "Did I finally render you speechless? I can think of other ways to but I think that's the first time I have?" 

Haven thumped him hard glaring at the red haired boy who laughed, "I'll get a dance off you tonight Havie, don't think you'll get away. Malfoy can wait, you're all mine now." Haven flipped him off before slipping up the stairs in search of Hermione. 

The bushy haired girl smiled, her small purple beaded purse in her hands and Haven eyed it, "Is my stuff in there?" Hermione nodded, "Yes, I found a wand in your clothes from the other night, whose was it?" Haven paused, "Stan Shunpike," She answered reluctantly and Hermione blinked, "You won it off him?" Haven smirked, "Hit him with a curse, accio-ed his wand. I hope he doesn't miss it." Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know he will be." 

"Hermione, Haven? The Minister of Magic is here, hurry down." The two shared a confused look. "What on earth is the Minister of Magic doing here?" Hermione glanced at Haven, before shaking her head, denying her knowledge of the Minister's presence.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Minister?" Harry sounded the most composed, Haven was bristling with apprehension, Hermione's knee was trembling against Haven's and Ron's knuckles were white. "I think we both know the answer to that question, Mr. Potter." He flicked his wand and a scroll unfurled in front of them. Haven blinked, confusion colouring her eyes.

"Is that supposed to mean something to us, Minister?" Scrimgeour blinked, before he shook his head. "Herein is set forth the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The four exchanged looks, it had been quite a time since Dumbledore's death but Haven could not protest as she couldn't remember the actual time span.

"First, to Ronald Bilius Weasley...I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that, when things seem most dark, it will show him the light." Ron looked startled. "Dumbledore left this for me?" Haven smirked as Ron began playing with the device, emitting a "Wicked," When he clicked it.

"To Hermione Jean Granger. I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she find it entertaining and instructive." Hermione's brows furrowed briefly as she accepted the tattered book, Haven looked over the familiar cover as Hermione opened it and flicked through the pages.

"Mum used to read me those. _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot. Babbitty Rabbitty and the Cackling Stump._ " The Muggle raised two gave him confused looks as Haven laughed quietly, "Yes, I remember Ron, remember they grew up in Muggle households…" Ron shrugged before Scimgeour addressed Haven solemnly.

"To Haven Marina Amaryllis, I leave my sister, Ariana's ring, in the hope that it will assist her in her journey and remind her not to forget who she is and who she loves. I also ask that she never puts it on, for fear that my sister's soul will latch to you and poison your thoughts." Haven accepted the small black box nervously, opening it to glance in at the beautiful ring, the light blue stone sat proudly on the wings of what looked like an eagle. 

It was beautiful, she thought as she twisted it beneath the sunlight dappling the lounge room. It caught the light and sparkled prettily as blue disco balled around the room. Closing the lid, Haven slid the box into her pocket, as her friends resumed their fractured attention on Scrimgeour. 

"To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance. and skill."Scrimgeour removed the Golden Snitch carefully, gloves clothing his hands as he did. Harry took the Snitch in his palms before he looked back up, "Is that it, then?" Scrimgeour shook his head, a sickly smile creeping across his mouth very briefly. 

"Not quite. Dumbledore left you a second bequest: The sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artefact ,it belongs-" Hermione spoke, interrupting the Minister without hesitation. "To Harry. It belongs to Harry. It came to him when he needed it in the Chamber of Secrets."

Scrimgeour tutted, smirking slightly and Haven wondered when he would be leaving, he was making her uncomfortable. "The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it that wizard's property. And, in any event, the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown." Haven's brow furrowed and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "Did you just say what I think you said?" 

"The sword is missing." Scrimgeour affirmed and Haven's eyes narrowed briefly, her eyes meeting Harry's before Scrimgeour spoke again, "I don't know what you're up to, Mr. Potter. But you can't fight this war on your own. He's too strong." The Minister stood, taking his leave and at his departing back, Haven muttered, "Well at least we're trying." 

The wedding was beautiful. Fleur and Bill spun around and around as Haven ducked beneath Fred's arm, the rest of the dancing witches and wizards were all so caught up in their partners. Haven spun away from Fred, Harry's cool fingers finding her waist and she smiled at him breathlessly. "Having fun?" Harry's smile didn't reach his eyes, he was worried and scared, she understood his resistance at losing himself in the wedding. 

A strangely dressed man waltzed past, knocking Haven as he did and she righted herself, eyes narrowing on a pendant swinging on the man's chest. Harry stepped up beside her, "Luna?" The blonde girl peered around the odd man and smiled pleasantly at the pair, "Harry. Haven. How are you?" The two exchanged a brief look, of course this was her father. 

"Very well. Got bitten by a garden gnome only moments ago. Gnome saliva is very beneficial." The man leaned over her shoulder, holding out a pale, sweaty hand to Harry first, "Xenophilius Lovegood. We live just over the hill." Harry shook his head with a quick smile, "Pleasure to meet you, sir." 

Mr Lovegood moved in close to murmur to Harry as Haven glanced to Luna, "Is your dress sunflower yellow Luna?" The blonde girl nodded happily, "Yes, you look lovely in blue Haven. Though I miss seeing you in green. Will I see you back at school?" At Haven's shrug Luna smiled knowingly. "Good luck to you four. Come, Daddy. Harry and Haven don't want to talk to us right now. They're just too polite to say so." 

The odd pair departed and Harry grinned over at Haven who was laughing quietly. "Bloody hell of course that's her bleeding father." Haven mumbled in Harry's ear and he scoffed quietly before they moved towards a vacant table, save for a small man resting his chin on his fist. 

"Excuse me, sir? May we sit down?" Harry asked politely and the man nodded tiredly. "Mr. Potter, Miss Amaryllis. By all means. Here." He pushed a chair towards them and Harry sat down into it, Haven moving around him to sit across the table. "I found what you wrote in The Daily Prophet really moving. You obviously knew Dumbledore well." 

Haven's eyebrows went up, this must be Mr. Doge. "Well, I certainly knew him the longest. That is, if you don't count his brother, Aberforth, and somehow, people never do seem to count Aberforth." Haven spoke up, startling the old man slightly, "He had a brother?" Elphias smiled, "Ah. Well, Dumbledore was always very private, even as a boy." 

An old woman who Haven had not noticed croaked suddenly, "Don't despair, Elphias. I'm told he's been thoroughly unriddled by Rita Skeeter, in 800 pages, no less. Word has it that someone talked to her. Someone who knew the Dumbledore family well. Both you and I know who that is, Elphias." The old hag glowered, a sickly smirk screwing up her features. 

"A monstrous betrayal." Elphias smarted and Harry looked at a confused Haven. "Who are we talking about?" Elphias spat the name, "Bathilda Bagshot." At the blank looks on both faces the woman sneered, "My God, she's only the most celebrated magical historian of the last century. She was as close to the Dumbledores as anyone. Oh, I'm sure Rita Skeeter thought it well worth a trip to Godric's Hollow to take a peek into that old bird's rattled cage." 

"Godric's Hollow?" Haven echoed, "Bathilda Bagshotl ives at Godric's Hollow?" The old woman nodded, pleased that her knowledge of petty gossip was being put to good use. "Well, that's where she first met Dumbledore." Harry blinked, "You don't mean to say he lived there too?" Elphias piped up, "The family moved thereafter his father killed those three Muggles." 

The woman cackled, "Oh, it was quite the scandal. Honestly, my boy, are you sure you knew him at all?" Gasps distracted the company, as silvery light moved gracefully through the air. A Patronus in the form of a Lynx padded into the centre of the room. "The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming. They are coming." 

Hermione ran across Haven's vision as she swung around, surveying the surrounding. People were vanishing, disappearing in blinks and then Hermione spotted Haven and Harry. "Come on!" They searched the crowds for Ron, to no avail and suddenly black smoke descended near them, "Stupefy!" Haven and Harry's spells hit the first Deatheater as Ron exploded past it and then they vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

The double decker bus that swung around the corner was screeching towards Haven's face when they landed. A short, sharp squeak burst from her lips and it was all she could do to yank herself out of the way, the bus horn sounding loudly as the four stumbled off of the road. Haven was acutely aware of her heart, beating as though it liked to burst from her chest and pressed a shaking palm to her chest in an effort to physically calm herself down.

"Blimey, where are we?" Ron asked, shaking water droplets that had splashed up from the side of the street from his hair. Hermione's mouth tightened slightly though she did not reply instantly as they began moving, striding back up the street with an intent that made Harry and Haven share a look. Haven was pretty sure they were in London, she had visited before with her mother and father.

"Shaftesbury Avenue. I used to come to the theater here with Mom and Dad. I don't know why I thought of just popped into my way." They ducked off the main street as Hermione began to dig in her beaded bag, Haven smirking slightly at the bewildered expressions on Ron and Harry's faces, near scoffing as they exchanged confused looks. "We need to change." Hermione snapped out, handing the boys their clothes first. Haven accepted the pair of slim fitting jeans, the pair of combat boots and the dark grey hoodie, slipping the jeans on beneath the dress and yanking the hoodie over the top, slipping a singlet top underneath.

"How the ruddy-" Ron looked confused and Haven sniggered, causing Ron to cast her a dark look. "Undetectable Extension Charm." Hermione informed him, grinning briefly at Haven as the other girl began to undo her hair from the pretty updo. "You're amazing, you are." Ron chirped and Haven hid her smirk, though Harry didn't, he blatantly grinned as he glanced between the two. "Always the tone of surprise." Hermione's voice lack conviction as Haven began to brush her now wavy hair out.

Hermione, who was shaking the bag slightly, brow furrowed in confusion, groaned suddenly as there was a loud echoing noise. "That'll be the books." Haven raised both eyebrows and grimaced before they began to move out of the alley, the boys had changed quicker than Haven had noted. Hermione handed her something then, a camel coloured coat that near matched her boots and Haven smiled gratefully at her friend.

The cafe was dingy, small and down a quiet enough street that it wouldn't warrant many other visitors. Haven squashed in next her Harry, whilst Ron and Hermione slid in the opposite side. Once they were comfortably seated, Haven toying with a sugar packet and Hermione moved to lean her elbows on the table, the conversation began. "Do you reckon everyone's alright at the wedding? Maybe we should-" Harry's quiet murmur made the entire table flare up.

"They were after you, mate. We'd just put everyone in danger going back." Ron said sternly and Haven nodded, steepling her fingers as she studied Harry. In her peripheral, she noticed the gum chewing waitress walking towards their table. "Ron's right." Hermione asserted, before her eyes snapped up. "Coffee?" The waitress asked in a bored tone. Haven narrowed her eyes at the girl, though the Muggle seemed disinterest both in the quartet and also in her job.

"Cappuccino, please." Hermione said and Haven nodded, "I'll have a latte thank you." Ron and Harry echoed Hermione. The waitress studied Harry briefly before she almost smiled, "Wicked scar." Harry smiled politely as she headed back towards the kitchen. Ron leant forward to speak quietly then, Haven who was still playing with a sugar packet began to sweep the sugar from the table with a gentle sigh, she had ripped the base of the packet. "So where do we go from here? The Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione shook her head but it was Haven who spoke, boredly pushing sugar over the edge. "Way too dangerous. If Voldemort's taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe. I could check in with Draco, but I reckon he's being watched and I don't want to endanger any of us."

The other three nodded solemnly, aware of the danger. The door creaked open, a bell ringing and Haven glanced over her shoulder very briefly to see two workmen enter the cafe. They paid the quartet little attention as they strode to the front counter and once they were out of earshot, Harry turned to look at Hermione. "My rucksack. With all my things. I left it back at the Burrow-" Haven chuckled quietly, shaking her head as she nodded at the beaded bag in Hermione's lap. "You're joking." Hermione managed a small smile.

"I've had the essentials packed for days. Just in case." Ron turned to Hermione to say something snarky when Haven's eyes were drawn to movement from the workmen, hands dipping towards their pockets. Haven's eyes widened, "Get down!" She hurled a protective spell into the air, rolling out of the way as the two Deatheaters shot spells towards them, one narrowly missing Haven as she rolled to a stop beneath a table.

The Deatheater closest to her seemed unaware of her presence as she hit him with a stunning spell. He went flying back, slamming into the glass case containing pastries and pies, crumpling to the floor, unconscious. "Petrificus Totalus." Haven snarled, watching as his limbs snapped to his body. The other Deatheater however seemed to be giving the others some trouble. Haven watched as the table behind Harry exploded as the spell ricocheted, shattering the security mirror. Haven put her arms up as the slight explosion sent shards raining everywhere.

Several scored across her arms making her grimace but she was lucky, Hermione however had one that laced her cheek, causing blood to well. The shards also hit the coffee machine, sending hot liquid spraying all over the last Deatheater who was instantly distracted by the pain. The twin stunning spells, one from Ron and one from Haven slammed into his chest. He spasmed on the ground for a heartbeat before Hermione added an extra one to ensure he was out.

It was then that the waitress reappeared, but Hermione dispatched her furiously as Haven went to check on the Deatheaters, doing an ID on them whilst Ron and Harry got the lights and the blinds, ensuring there would be no other unwanted visitors frequenting the cafe. "This one's name is Rowle. He was on the Astronomy Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore." Harry nodded at the larger one. Ron seemed to recognise the dark haired one, nudging him distastefully with his foot.

"This is Dolohov. I recognize him from the wanted posters." That was the one Haven had stunned. His eyes followed them fearfully and Haven folded her arms across her chest, triumph mixing with terror as she looked between the two. "So what do we do with you, huh? Kill us if it was turned round, wouldn't you?" Catching their looks, he moved to defend himself. "Suppose it's him that did Mad-Eye. How would you feel then?" Haven brought her lips back in a snarl. "Enough. Wipe them. We need to move. There will be more, for all we know they could have sent out a distress signal. We aren't safe."

Haven stood outside in the cool breeze as the others took care of the Deatheaters. She was on watch, she was someone the Deatheaters would hesitate to attack she had realised. Harry had pointed out that neither Dolohov nor Rowle had paid her much attention, so maybe Lucius, Narcissa and Draco still had a little hold on some of the Deatheaters. Nonetheless, she was the best at defensive spells and the most proficient at Apparating so she was on watch, her eyes trained on corners and places for wizards and witches to hide from plain sight.

The other three eventually hurried out the door and they slipped away into the night, not running as it made it too obvious but moving as quickly as Hermione deemed suitable. Harry had apparently had an idea about where to go, Sirius' old place in Grimmauld Place, which meant next to nothing to Haven but with a shrug, she legged it after the others. They Apparated a moment later, Haven groaning from being practically spat out though Harry, who she had buddied with seemed fine.

They entered silently and for a moment, all was still. Then, a familiar voice croaked, "Severus Snape." And a great rush of cold air swept through the hallway. A figure hovered in the shadows at the end of the hall and then it rose, heading towards them, tall and dust covered. It was Dumbledore, Haven realised, a ghostly, worm eaten Dumbledore with a sunken face and empty eye sockets, but it was their old headmaster without a doubt. Her stomach twisted as it exploded, dust particles swirling like mist through the corridor before it eventually settled back into the carpet. Haven heaved a relieved sigh but Hermione wasn't quite done.

"Homenum revelio." Hermione said as something deep within the house creaked strangely. Haven stiffened slightly though she did not move to touch her wand. There was no foreboding feeling, she felt quite safe. "We're alone." Hermione murmured, something like satisfaction gripping her tone. Haven nodded tiredly before the four trekked down the empty hallway in search of somewhere to sleep.

When Haven woke up, she was alone in the small room. Hermione's sheets were folded quite neatly, though Ron and Harry's makeshift beds were discarded as though in a hurry. Haven's fingers curled around her wand tightly, a brief fear washing over her as she hurried into the hallway. She moved quietly, for worry that if they had been discovered, calling out for her friends would incriminate her as well.

They were in the dining room examining a note when she entered, Hermione greeting her with a smile whilst Ron barely nodded. Harry hadn't seemed her yet but when he did, he wrapped an arm briefly around her shoulders. She noticed then the house elf in the corner, an ugly brute of a thing that Harry had clearly been addressing, waving a yellowy locket in front of the disgruntled elf's face.

"Have you ever seen this before?" Hermione asked it, but the creature only stared at her, foul eyes glowing with distaste. "Kreacher?" Harry asked, raising his wand threateningly. "It is Master Regulus's locket!" The elf burst out and as they continued questioning him, Haven wandered to the window to look out, noting the two dark figures across the road. They were sitting on a bench, never glancing towards the house but she knew they were Deatheaters. There was something that gave it away, though she was not sure exactly what. They had an aura that seemed to surround them, giving off waves of energy that she mistrusted.

She wondered how Draco was, if he and his family were alright. She hoped that they hadn't got any backlash after losing her on the night they moved Harry. Without realising, she'd moved her fingers up to her cheek, where the sliced skin was still slightly sore and when her fingers brushed it, she hissed quietly. She wondered if it had been intentional, as almost a safeguard that they knew they would not be punished for not attacking her, for letting her go. She was grateful that they had, she could have very well been captured that night and tortured. It wouldn't have ended well if she had been caught that night. Despite the outstanding fact that Haven was a Slytherin and friendly with Harry Potter as well as the apparent blood traitor Weasleys, she would have defended her friends to her death, whether it be by Voldemort's hand or her own in dire need.

The sudden snap of the elf apparating caused her to jerk around, noting the pale faces of the others. "Where did he go?" She asked quietly though none of them rushed to fill the silence. Harry finally said, "To get Mundungus Fletcher." As if that answered all her questions but Haven kept her mouth shut, knowing better than to start a battle of words between on of them. Instead, she half turned away from them, her mind now on food and she wondered what they would have that was edible.

She was eating bits of cut up apple listening in to Hermione teaching Ron how to play the dust covered piano when the ring she now wore around her neck went suddenly cold. Her fingers moved swiftly to clench it in her hand as her heart began to pound in fear. Draco. Something was wrong. But could she help him? No. She couldn't. The sudden realisation that maybe the Dark Lord was manipulating the ring swept through her. If he found out it's power, then he would of course try to lure Haven in. Her eyes narrowed in fury, only Voldemort would stoop as low as to prey on a weakness like that. Hatred filled her briefly before she breathed out, remembering she must remain calm, she was needed to support her friends.

Soft murmurs from the music room caught her attention, Harry had joined Hermione and Ron. She felt a tinge of jealousy at the way they interacted, she always felt like the odd one out. They were all Gryffindors, all brave and strong of heart and they had been friends for years. She chewed the last piece of apple angrily before her name was muttered by one of the others and she stiffened in an attempt to hear them more clearly. "We need to be careful with Haven." Hermione said softly and Haven bristled, how dare they? She continued to listen though, hoping the conversation would go a different way.

"Voldemort probably knows of her relationship with Draco. We need to make sure he doesn't use Draco to bait her and her to bait Draco. I'm worried about her. She said his name in her sleep, in this worried voice. It was terrifying to me, I thought she was going to cry. We need to protect her from Voldemort, and herself if need be." Haven's shoulders slumped upon the realisation they were not afraid of her, they weren't painting her as a bad guy; they were just worried that Voldemort would use someone she loved against her.

When she entered the room, Hermione and Harry were talking about the Snitch in Harry's palm softly, both smiling warmly in Haven's direction as she moved to sit on the piano by Ron, her back facing the keys but it was nice to be in their presence. "They have flesh memories. When Scrimgeour first gave it to you, I thought, that it might open at to your touch. Dumbledore could have hidden something inside it." Hermione said thoughtfully, her eyes intent on the Snitch. Harry closed his fingers around it, shaping his head without a word.

There was a loud crack and an apparent struggle in the kitchen, the four exchanging looks as they all legged it into the kitchen. Kreacher had captured a prize apparently, though he was not alone, a small, sweeter looking house elf dangled from Mundungus Fletcher's left leg. Mundungus raised his wand halfheartedly and Haven pointed her own at him, "Expelliarmus." Mundungus looked instantly disheartened as Kreacher stepped forward, eyes on Harry. "As requested, Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher!"

The second elf piped up then, smiling happily at the four, "Dobby has also returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher!" Dobby was a sweet creature, much more benevolent than Kreacher. Haven disliked the dirty elf almost instantly, he was bad tempered and rude. "What are you playing at- setting a pair of bleedin' house-elves on me!" Mundungus bawled and Haven snickered, moving around Kreacher to shake Dobby's tiny hand. "Hello Dobby, I'm Haven." Dobby looked extremely pleased to have been greeted in such a way and beamed up at her.

"Dobby was only trying to help! Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley, which Dobby thought was curious. And then Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter's name, which Dobby thought was very curious. And then Dobby saw that Kreacher was talking to the thief Mundungus Fletcher, which Dobby thought was very, very-" Dobby spluttered out. Haven chuckled, whilst Mundungus looked aggravated. "I'm no thief, you foul little git. I'm a purveyor of rare and wondrous objects-" Haven scoffed loudly, "You're a thief and everyone knows it."

"Listen, I panicked that night, all right? I never volunteered to die for you, mate. Can I help it if Mad-Eye fell off his broom-" Mundungus babbled as Ron spoke pleasantly with Dobby. Hermione's eyes flashed and she started forward, "Stop lying!" She snapped, Ron moving to intercept as she got to close for comfort. "When you turned this place over- don't deny it! You found a locket, am I right?" Harry asked as Ron and Hermione drew back. Mundungus paused, considering. "Why? Was it valuable?" Haven groaned loudly, not hearing the next bit of the conversation as she spotted an apple she'd missed, taking it to the sink to wash.

When she swung back around, Harry was staring furiously at a newspaper, whereas Ron and Hermione's faces had dropped. Haven caught side of the face on the newspaper and felt her heart squeeze. She hated Umbridge with a burning passion, ever since the pink toad had mocked Pansy in class once and Haven had been furious about it. The pale scar, I will not speak out of turn, was still burned into her. She remembered Draco's fury and Pansy's anger. They had both loathed Umbridge but decided it was better to join her than risk her wrath, as Harry and his friends had done time and time again.

The four shared a look, the knowledge of what needed to be done sinking in. If Umbridge had a horcrux, they needed to get it from her. Hermione seemed to be already devising a plan, whilst Harry and Ron's faces had darkened considerably. Haven touched the ring at her throat, hoping it would give her courage and when it warmed slightly at her touch, she smirked. It was time to finish what they had started.


	13. Chapter 13

The Polyjuice potion of the slender, neatly built and dressed woman tasted sour. Alicia Maine was 31 and had dark skin and dark natural hair. She was dressed in a dark burgundy pantsuit that looked, in Haven's opinion, bloody fantastic. Harry was a dark haired man who reminded Haven of someone she had studied in her 5th year, Percival Groves, a disgraced man after he was an instrument of Grindlewald. Ron was a thin, nervous looking man whilst Hermione was a mousy haired witch with a bit of a nervous twitch as well.

"In case you're interested, I'm Reg Cattermole, Magical Maintenance Department." Ron informed them, patting down the coat he was wearing.

"Mafalda Hopkirk, assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office." Hermione said, the squeaky voice of the other witch felt quite discerning to Haven.

"Alicia Maine. I work for Runcorn over there. I'm your assistant Harry." Haven said, though she could tell Harry was worried about his chosen person, informing them that he was a nobody.

They all separated then, they had to entire via the loos and that seemed like a trip Haven did not want to take. Stepping into the toilet, she flushed and with a twist and a hiss, she strode through a grate into the Ministry of Magic. Hearing a familiar huff behind her, she spotted who she believed to be Harry hurrying after her, dark eyes flashing over her briefly before he nodded and the two moved off side by side.

A gang of Snatchers was passing in front of Hermione and Ron when Harry and Haven joined them, Hermione watching in disgust though Ron was the one who spoke.

"They're Snatchers. They hunt Muggle-borns and blood-traitors for a price." Haven shivered, her fingers briefly skimming Hermione's.

"We better move, we haven't got much time." Separating, the group began moving towards the elevators when a loud voice interrupted them. Harry and Haven did not pause however, quickly slipping into an elevator with Hermione as a yellow haired man berated Ron in a snarly voice. Ron hurried to join them, squeezing in beside Haven.

"Oh my god. What am I going to do? My wife's all alone downstairs?" Haven rolled her eyes and Harry tutted quietly, sharing a look with Haven.

"Ron, you don't actually have a wife, don't worry." Ron looked relieved, his shoulders loosening slightly.

"How on Earth do I stop it raining?" He asked then.

"Try Finite Incantatem. Of course if something's gone wrong with an Atmospheric Charm-" Haven broke off as the lift chimed in.

"Level Two. Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including Wizengamot Administration Services, Auror Headquarters and Improper Use of Magic Department." Ron hurried out, glancing back at them worriedly before he vanished from sight.

"I say if we don't locate Umbridge within the hour, we go find Ron and come back another day. Deal?" Harry hissed to those remaining in the lift, as they moved into another floor.

The grill opened and Haven coughed, alerting the other two to the presence of the very witch they came for outside the grill. Umbridge in all her sickly pink practically simmered with smugness. Haven hated her.

"Ah, Mafalda! Travers sent you, did he? Good. We'll go straight down. Oh and Albert, before you get off with Alicia, do you mind if I borrow her for this one, I require her intellect." Umbridge looked expectantly at Harry, who nodded stiffly before stepping out, giving both girls a quick look before he hurried away. Umbridge sniffed loudly, glancing towards Haven.

"Alicia is that a new perfume? It's quite lovely." Haven stiffened. She was wearing one of her own, she hadn't even thought about it and now Umbridge was picking her up on it. She nodded quickly, smiling.

"Yes, it is actually, thank you for noticing. It's Dolce, by Dolce and Gabbana, I think I have it with me." She fished in her bag briefly before pulling out the pale green bottle. Umbridge took it from her as they arrived at another floor, sniffing it several times.

"Lovely. I must go about finding it, it's very nice." Haven smiled though she wanted to grind her teeth. She would never be able to wear that perfume again thanks to that vile woman. The elevator dinged and Umbridge moved forward first, Hermione following closely behind with a quick look shared between the two. Haven followed behind the two, eyes flicking left and right.

She barely recognised where they were, she hadn't been here when it had looked like this, so dark and so bleak. She remembered visiting with her parents a long time ago and remembered it had been green lit and the dark tiles had been cool to the touch. There was an odd twist in her stomach. She hadn't thought of her parents in such a time. She felt like a terrible daughter. She knew they were safe, but it still made her nervous that she hadn't heard from them in such a long time.

Adjusting her gaze then, she noticed they were heading through an archway into a large open room. Her eyes widened as she looked up, where hordes of Dementors were being held at bay by a skinny witch with large glasses and a snub nose. The skinny witch smiled quickly at Umbridge, babbling to her immediately, whilst Haven took a seat, leaning casually against the front of a bench whilst Hermione tightened her lips and folded her hands in her lap, sitting just down from a large chair.

The yellow haired man from earlier waltzed in, leering at Haven who smiled politely back at him, realising that he was a Deatheater and that she knew him a moment later. Yaxley had greasy hair and looked like he'd seen better days, everyday she'd known him. His skin was stretched tight over his features and seemed paper thin, as though he would shrivel up at any moment.

Haven flicked her wand towards the ceiling then, shooting up several silvery sparks as the skinny witch had become distracted, Yaxley nodding at her, noting her use of the Patronus charm. The skinny witch gave a squeak hurrying to send more bursts of silvery light up but Umbridge snapped something at her before turning to Haven.

"Thank you Alicia, could you keep that up please dear?" Haven nodded, sending more sparks up, hoping her leopard of a patronus wouldn't burst from her wand as she did so. She had no idea what Alicia's patronus looked like and she couldn't exactly make up that it had changed without them suspecting.

A fragile looking woman entered a moment later, Umbridge turning her frosty gaze on the other woman and then Haven froze. She was completely distracted from whatever Umbridge was saying as her eyes narrowed in on the ugly yellow pendant sitting around the other witches throat. The horcrux hissed it's malice as she realised just exactly why Umbridge was so dark and twisted with evil. She was wearing a horcrux and it was twisting her mind, which Yaxley was probably fully aware of. The fragile woman's sobbing was getting a little tedious, though when it suddenly stopped, Haven looked up.

Ron and Harry, still in character stood in the doorway, Ron stumbling forward to join the woman whilst Harry paced around. He made quick eye contact with Haven who touched her throat quickly, alerting him to the location of the horcrux. He nodded, not looking back to her as he paced the room.

"No, no, I don't think so, Mrs. Cattermole. Wands only choose witches. And you are not a witch." Umbridge's raised voice caught Haven's attention again as she shot another array of sparks up into the dementor void. Harry had begun to slip his wand from his cloak and Haven kept a firm grip on her's as the sobbing witch with Ron began to speak.

"But I am! Tell them, Reg! Tell them what I am!" Ron opened his mouth as Harry raised his wand, drawing Umbridge's attention to him. Haven raised her's too, pointing it towards Harry to try and draw Yaxley's suspicious eyes from her, stiffening as she realised how close he had gotten to her.

"What the devil are you doing, Albert?" Umbridge spoke, hysteria rising in her voice and Haven smirked.

"You shouldn't speak out of turn Dolores." Harry's smirk ghosted across his face as he moved towards her, Haven turning her wand every so slightly towards Yaxley, who was grasping for his own.

"You're lying Dolores. And one mustn't tell lies. Stupefy!" Umbridge flopped back, eyes closed and Haven blasted Yaxley back, vaulting over the bench to join her friends, Hermione pushed Ron and the woman out as Harry followed them whilst Haven shot a spell from her wand, watching as it slammed into the barrier. Then she turned and ran as the dementor swarm moved down. They had already reached the grate and she slipped in as it began to close, watching as the dementors shot after them.

"Expecto Patronum!" Her spell was joined by Harry's, her leopard joining his stag and then they shot back so fast Haven nearly slammed into Harry, if not for the rungs hanging from the roof of the elevator.

"We need to get out of here." Haven snarled as they piled out of the elevator, Harry could only nod as they pushed through bunches of wizards, Ron still holding onto the woman who was Reg's wife.

Harry gasped then, pointing at Haven who's skin was becoming paler and paler as she changed back to herself, her hair loose on her shoulders. Harry too was changing and Ron desperately turned to the woman, speaking quickly to her as Hermione changed back as well. Then she saw him, the real Reg and her eyes widened.

"Ron!" He hurried towards them, shoving the woman into the man's arms as they moved to flee. Haven saw him out of the corner of her eye, hurrying out of an elevator as the people around them began to yell that there was Harry Potter. Harry quickly shoved the horcrux into Haven's open palm as people began to scatter.

"Meet in the forest of Dean, by the river where we stayed when I was with you Hermione." Haven hissed to Hermione who nodded quickly, realising that their best chance was to split up.

"Go!" Haven roared, shoving her friends into action as Yaxley spotted them. They ran, Haven aware of how loud her heart was pounding as she ran. Her eyes met Hermione's briefly and she hissed out a place before she could stop herself. Hermione nodded as Haven skidded beneath a descending grate with Harry at her side and grabbed his hand as they vanished.


	14. Chapter 14

Haven appeared in the woods, Harry thudding down a moment later beside her and both grimaced at the landing, the leaves may have been crispy once but they were mud strewn and Haven winced as she stood, brushing the drying mud and leaf flakes from her calf.

"Hermione and Ron shouldn't be far." She muttered, opening her palm to reveal the horcrux glittering in it. Harry eyed it briefly, wishing to destroy it immediately, thus diminishing its malice but they had to find the other two before they did anything. He grabbed hold of Haven's free hand as they moved west, in hopes they would hear when Hermione and Ron appeared but for a while they walked in silence.

Suddenly the otherwise peaceful evening was shattered by a loud crack, startling several birds into the sky in loud, aggravated squawks. Harry and Haven exchanged a quick look before both moved into a sprint in the direction the birds had soared into the sky. Flashes of light spun and crackled as they emerged from the tree covering. Yaxley stood, his back to them as Hermione, half crouched over Ron pointed her wand shakily towards him. Haven didn't even hesitate. The stunning spell slammed into Yaxley, two more joining it as Harry and Hermione's own spells joined hers. Yaxley went down hard as Haven snarled the leg locker curse, striding over to him. In her rage, the exhilaration leant her strength as she hoisted him up against a tree, pressed her wand into his throat as she hissed out a spell she recalled Umbridge mentioning in one of her lessons.

"Incarcerous." The ropes bound him tightly, winding themselves around his limbs until he couldn't struggle even if he wanted to. Hermione was behind her, tending to Ron but Harry was by her side, his wand raised as well.

"What do we do with him Harry? If we kill him, it'll make the hunt for us increase and they'll know we were here." Harry scowled, she knew he wanted to kill Yaxley but unfortunately she couldn't let him do that. She wanted to, Merlin she wanted to, but her fear drove her to behave more rationally.

"Harry we need to Obliviate him. Quickly. People saw us leave, there will be patrols out in no time. Remember those Snatchers we saw in the Ministry? They'll be after us. We need to move." Harry looked reluctant as he lowered his wand just enough and Haven grimaced in Hermione's direction, she didn't want to have to Obliviate the Deatheater but it was a risk to all of them if they let him so, or killed him. Instead, she nodded at Harry, stepping back slightly and motioning for him to cast the spell.

They moved deeper into the forest, Harry setting the tent up whilst Hermione and Haven began to cast spells around the area. Ron was nearly asleep by the time the two girls returned, his wounds from the fight were healing slower than they hoped. Haven began to start lighting the fire, muttering "Incendio" several times though at first it was to no avail, water had gotten to the leaves and though she had magic, it was difficult enough dealing with three annoyed Gryffindors, who had all begun to get on Haven's last nerve. Her temper was fraying and her magic came out in furious sparks until she took a deep breath. The pendant felt heavy at her throat, it's ugly weight burning the skin of her throat with it's cool malice.

"Haven." Harry seemed to be repeating her name as Haven withdrew from her thoughts, turning her face up to look at him with a sourness tingeing at her very essence. He was studying her, his eyes narrowing in briefly on her features and she wondered for a brief moment if he could hear her thoughts. But that was impossible, wasn't it? He wasn't skilled in Occlumency to her knowledge but her eyes instantly narrowed, bringing her mental shield clamping down on her thoughts. He didn't react and the feeling of discomfort dissipated a tad, though she still eyed him with caution.

"Hermione found some mushrooms and I know you don't like them, but will you come and have tea with us?" Haven studied the flames of the fire briefly, watching as they licked up the branches.

"We can sit out here if you'd like?" Harry offered, sneaking a glance back towards where Hermione and Ron were talking. Haven nodded silently then, she'd prefer to be out in the open air and she loved the fire smell that came from the burning wood.

They sat outside for a while, Haven sipping tea whilst Harry turned mushrooms over the fire and crickets wailed in the quiet night. Haven was unable to shake the resentful feeling the clung to the presences of Harry, Hermione and Ron, though she wasn't sure where the misgivings had come from. Her fingers moved to her throat then, almost in reflex and brushed the pendant still hanging heavy there. Frowning, Haven reached up with her other hand, unclasping it so it fell heavy in her palm. It felt like the entire world had rolled off her shoulders. Haven gave a soft sigh and Harry glanced up at her.

"It poisons your mind doesn't it." It wasn't a question but for a moment, Haven thought it was posed like one. She nodded, letting the pendant fall from her fingers till it hit the ground, chain like water as it pooled into the dirt. Harry picked it up then, inspecting it briefly before he nodded.

"I feel it's cruel tug. You resisted it for longer than I realised, I didn't know you had it on till I sat with you." Harry was studying her closely and Haven was acutely aware of how he was looking at her, through slightly narrowed eyes. She wondered if she was as transparent as she felt right at this moment, with him watching her with knowledge she hadn't been aware he knew.

"I miss Draco." Haven said quietly then, a note of sadness worming it's way into her tone. Harry nodded in understanding, though she knew the two never saw eye to eye. He knew what it was like to miss someone you loved. Ginny felt like a distant memory, the kiss they had shared on the morning before the wedding felt like years ago now. He hoped she was safe. He assumed she had returned to Hogwarts, where Neville, Seamus and Dean would be able to look out for her. Harry wondered if Snape's wrath as Headmaster was taking a toll on its students. He felt sorry for all of them, many of his friends would be greatly affected during their final year.

It had been a long time since he had dwelled on the fate of those who returned to Hogwarts and Haven's words brought back memories he didn't want to experience at this moment, for fear they would distract or unnerve him.

"I keep thinking about them. Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise, Theo, Millicent. I hope they're okay. I hope they're alive. I hope Draco's alive. I don't what I'd do if I found out he wasn't." She felt vulnerable, opening up to Harry like that, but his gaze did not hold the judgement she feared.

"I know." He murmured quietly, turning his gaze upwards to stare through the trees at the stars. Haven followed his gaze, peering into the dark sky. She wondered if Draco could see the same stars. She hoped he missed her as much as she missed him. She hoped he was okay.

The fights began in the following weeks. The locket was causing an obvious strain between the four as though they rotated it, the mood seemed to infect all of them; Hermione was snappy and sharp, Ron sullen and moody. Harry was impatient and thoughtless whereas Haven was quiet and resentful, her eyes narrowed and her fingers remaining on the handle of her wand indefinitely. Ron had made a comment the night previous that had made her reluctant to put the locket on, she wasn't superstitious as much as she was worried about Voldemort being able to stretch his consciousness and wrap it around the locket.

"Seems strange, mate. Dumbledore sends you off to find a load of Horcruxes, but doesn't bother to tell you how to destroy them. Doesn't that bother you? I mean, if Voldemort figures out you have one, couldn't he use it to get into our minds?" Haven knew Voldemort was a powerful Legilimens and though she had strong mental barriers in place, she was unsure if she could withstand the mind of one of the most powerful dark wizards in less than recent history.

The night Ron disapparated, Haven wished she had followed him. Wished she could have escaped but she didn't. She remained, for Harry and for the fact that if she was captured, she could used against Draco, Lucius, Narcissa. No one was going to get hurt for her. Haven couldn't get Ron's furious face and cold words from her mind. He had more or less exploded at Harry and his wrath had reached both Hermione and Haven in turn.

"Look, don't be shy. If you've got something to say, spit it out." Harry had snapped at Ron, clearly impatient with him. They all were becoming restless, Ron couldn't Apparate and it was being more and more dangerous as the days went by. Haven was sitting in the corner on her bed, back pressed against the wall reading about plants and their uses. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her wand lay carelessly between the pages of the book. The other two had been talking, their voices rising in an almost excitement when the lights had gone out. Haven, aggravated had glanced up and noted the now cold tones that permeated the three voices.

She sat up, her eyes meeting Hermione's worriedly as she moved to stand near to Ron. His eyes glowed dully and he looked more worse for wear than usual. The locket gleamed ugly and yellow at his throat and Haven's chest tightened.

"All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down because now there's some other damn thing we've got to find." Ron spoke the truth, echoing Haven's unspoken thoughts but she would not have verbalised it, she understood that none of them had any control over it.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for." Harry's voice was equally as cold, his eyes flashing to Haven's face briefly. She caught his gaze and shook her head, hoping he didn't do anything to inflate the argument.

"Yeah I did too. Haven agrees with me, this is more than any of us yet you persist." Haven held up her palms quickly, startled that Ron was perceptive enough to notice her angst. Harry didn't look at her though, he understood her reservations she knew.

"I don't understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?" Harry's tone was harsher than any of them had prepared for. Haven's eyes narrowed, Harry was a little out of line and he was encouraging Ron's anger, flashing up red to the bull.

"No, I just reckoned after all this time, we'd have actually achieved something. I reckoned you knew what you were doing. I reckoned Dumbledore had told you something worthwhile! I reckoned you had a plan!" Harry's eyes flashed briefly heavenward as he composed himself.

"I've told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case you haven't noticed, we've found a Horcrux!" Ron scoffed, his eyes finding Haven's and she noted the darkness that was creeping into them. The locket was poisoning him, he couldn't tell but she could see it in the sour twist of his mouth and the tightness of the skin around his eyes.

"Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we!" Haven caught his arm in her hands, squeezing it gently in an almost warning. She hoped he knew better than to say more.

"Take it off, Ron. Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day-" Hermione said, her voice rising to a quaver.

"Yeah, he would. D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I haven't guessed what you were thinking? The only one who hasn't been against me is Haven and that's because she cares less about the end goal and more about making it back to Malfoy alive." Harry snarled, Hermione flinching at his words and Haven flushed with startled colour.

"Harry, we weren't-" Hermione grimaced and Haven shook her head lowly, she was embarrassed that Harry thought so little of her and that neither of the others even contended his words.

"Don't lie! You said it, too, you said you were disappointed. Do you know why I listen to that radio, every night? Do you! To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name or Fred or George or Mum or-" Haven winced, her heart going out to him briefly but she saw it in his face, the souring of the mood in the tent was happening swiftly. She wondered how long the peace would remain as both boys seemed to be itching for their wands.

"You think I don't listen! You think I don't know what it's like-" Harry shot back as Haven's fingers curled around her wand tightly, anticipating the rupture that was about to occur.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!" Ron's shout shocked them all into silence, Haven's eyes had gone wide and her stomach dropped, Hermione seemed shocked though Harry's expression was unreadable and Ron seemed to seethe with malice. Before either girl could move, Harry and Ron had flung themselves at each other, hurling punches and Haven swore, yanking Ron backwards as Hermione yelled at them to desist. The spell caught Haven off guard, knocking both her and Ron back as Harry pointed his wand at the red haired boy.

"Protego!" Haven snarled, shoving up a shield around her and Ron as Harry kept his wand leveled at them. The shield curled around the second spell Harry had sent at Ron and Haven lowered her wand with a hiss. Blood welled around the cut along her cheek and she saw Harry's guilty eyes flash over the wound briefly.

"Haven I'm sorry." Harry said quietly and she knew that he meant about more than just the cut. She didn't look at him though, muttering a quiet spell to stop the flow of blood. She already had a scar on her face, she didn't need another one.

"Go then. But leave that." Harry snapped at Ron, nodding at the locket. Ron's eyes flickered from Harry, to Hermione and then finally to Haven, whose pale eyes were focused on the floor.

"And you two? Are you staying or are you coming?" Haven was startled. She hadn't thought Ron had liked her as much as he did Hermione, not enough to have asked her to leave with him.

"Ron, it's not safe. Even if we did go, his followers are everywhere. Please, think about it, it's too dangerous!" Haven attempted to coax him back, her eyes wide with fear and Ron briefly studied her with a soft look on his face.

"I won't ask you to do that, I know what it means for you if you get captured." Ron said gently and Haven felt her heartbeat increase. He was going to leave, she knew it. His eyes flitted to Hermione who looked pained.

"Ron, we said we'd stay with Harry. Please don't go!" His eyes flashed back before he swung around, lurching out of the tent and Haven hurried after him.

"Ron, no!" She yelled, rain slashing at her face as she followed him. He didn't turn but Haven heard Hermione close behind her.

"Ron!" Hermione plunged past her, just as Ron disapparated, Hermione with a shriek was dragged along with him. Haven cried out in anguish.

"Hermione!" Harry was there then, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he dragged her back beneath the tent.

"Haven no, you'll catch your death." She was already shivering as Harry wrapped a blanket around her tightly as her fingers trembled.

"I couldn't stop them Harry, now they're gone! What if they get captured, killed?" Harry shook his head quickly.

"No, they won't. They'll be safe, I promise. I'm going to keep you safe." His hands were in hers, warm and safe and she nodded, swallowing hard and he brushed her hair back from her face. Resting her temple against his, she remained in the warmth of her arms until Haven had finally managed to drift off to sleep.


End file.
